Волшебство действительности — Выпуск 9 — Петаватт доброты
by Scorpy-l
Summary: Динь отправляется в Чернобыль, в ледяное Берингово море и в ночное небо над современной Германией, чтобы помочь осуждённой фее из будущего искупить тяжкую вину. Три катастрофы, три приключения. Научно-популярный фантастический рассказ для любознательных читателей, любителей приключений и всех, кто считает, что добро — это главное в жизни. [The story will be translated soon.]


**ОБЛОЖКА РАССКАЗА В ПОЛНОМ КАЧЕСТВЕ:**

 **tinyurl.**

 **com/h94xfhp**

ЧИТАЙТЕ В МОЁМ ПРОФИЛЕ, ГДЕ НАЙТИ МОИ НОВЫЕ РАССКАЗЫ С ГРАФИКОЙ.  
АДМИНИСТРАЦИЯ САЙТА ИГНОРИРУЕТ ПРОСЬБЫ О ТОМ, ЧТОБЫ СНЯТЬ ОГРАНИЧЕНИЯ. ЗНАЕТЕ, КАК ДОСТУЧАТЬСЯ ДО НИХ, ПИШИТЕ ЛИЧНО — БУДЕМ ВМЕСТЕ ДОБИВАТЬСЯ ПРАВДЫ.

ᅟᅠ

ᅟᅠ

 **Волшебство действительности. Выпуск 8: «Петаватт доброты»**

Серия познавательных рассказов по мотивам анимационного фильма «Феи»

ᅟᅠ

ᅟᅠ✽ ✽ ✽ᅟᅠ

 **Предыстория серии**

В Древо пыльцы ударила молния. Феи сумели потушить пожар и спасли дерево от гибели, но теперь жителям Долины придётся ждать несколько лет, пока Древо выздоровеет, и источник пыльцы восстановится. Чтобы выжить, феи осваивают новое волшебство. Волшебство действительности.

ᅟᅠ

ᅟᅠ✽ ✽ ✽ᅟᅠ

ᅟᅠ

 **Часть 1  
** **Фея из будущего**

В пустом зале, похожем на пылающую светом сферу, раздался громогласный голос:

— Суд огласил приговор!

— Нет, стойте! — крикнула одинокая фея из основания шара. В прежние времена обвиняемым давали последнее слово и право обжаловать решение судьи. Теперь же сверхмощный квантовый вычислитель, как гроссмейстер, просчитывал наперёд все возможные варианты, и если у подсудимого не было надежды оправдаться, приговор тотчас приводился в исполнение. Незачем тратить время, думали феи будущего.

Вспыхнул свет ярче солнца, громыхнул гром. Мгновение назад Селеста была в зале суда, а теперь она — в далёком прошлом на планете Земля. Нерасторопная фея опомниться не успела, как плюхнулась в лужу. Кое-как поднявшись, она небрежно стёрла с лица грязь и огляделась. По облегающему серебристому скафандру молотили капли. Размером с яблоко, сказал бы человек, окажись он на её месте. Без гравитационных экранов пришелица ничего не могла сделать против обычного дождя. Тщетно закрываясь руками, нетвёрдым шагом она поковыляла к ближайшему кусту крапивы.

ᅟᅠ

Худо-бедно укрывшись под листьями, Селеста отдала мысленную команду электронному ассистенту. Компьютер невозмутимо вывел в её воображении информацию:

«Неполная укомплектованность. Системы жизнеобеспечения работают исправно, запас энергии — на семь циклов. Подпространственные сканеры, щиты и двигатели не действуют. База данных космосети ограничена — согласно решению суда сведения из будущего недоступны».

Пока помощник выдавал безрадостные новости, Селеста с грустью смотрела вокруг, думая, что её отправили на верную гибель. Будь у неё полный арсенал! Да что там — хотя бы простейшие для её времени инструменты, была бы надежда оправдаться и вернуться домой с честью.

ᅟᅠ

Краем глаза приунывшая фея заметила тусклый оранжевый отблеск. На торчащем из пригорка толстом корне она увидела домик, напоминающий фарфоровый чайник. По размеру — скорее супницу. Квантовый вычислитель не смог определить конструкцию, но, захватив кадр, помощник нашёл точное соответствие в базе данных — в этом домике жила та самая фея, с которой Селеста уже однажды встретилась.

Тяжело вздохнув, путешественница побрела на свет. То и дело спотыкаясь, она медленно карабкалась по склону, поминая недобрым словом судебную систему своего времени. Вот и вершина. Селеста постучала в дверь.

ᅟᅠ

— Сейчас, Видия! — послышалось изнутри. Открыв дверь, хозяйка домика так и застыла с открытым ртом. И было отчего! Вместо подруги перед ней стояла бледная фея в бело-серебристом облачении.

ᅟᅠ

— Привет, Динь, — невесело улыбнулась пришелица, смахивая воду с пучка светло-каштановых волос.

— Селеста? — мастерица всё ещё не верила своим глазам.

— Как видишь, — развела руками провинившаяся фея.

ᅟᅠ

Немного помолчав, изобретательница пришла в себя и воодушевлённо затараторила:

ᅟᅠ

— Ох, что же это я! Заходи, чувствуй себя как дома! — пригласила она и ринулась на кухню, не дожидаясь, пока путешественница войдёт, — располагайся, я сейчас горячего чаю заварю. Земляничное варенье любишь?

— Динь, я… — Селеста попыталась вставить словечко.

— У меня и земляничное, и вишнёвое есть, а ещё печенье и сырные оладушки! Ты надолго к нам из будущего? Вот это да! Как там у вас погода? Поди, получше, чем у нас. Пыльцы нет — облака никто не разгоняет.

— Спасибо большое, но…

ᅟᅠ

— Вот сюрприз так сюрприз! А я-то думала, увижу тебя лишь через пару столетий! Ты по делу или на каникулы? Вот друзья удивятся! Держи! — мастерица протянула гостье чашку из тонкого стекла, — а, как тебе? Сами изготовили. Ох, такую печку в стеклодувном цехе разожгли! Что сейчас расскажу! Ой, погоди, — опомнилась мастерица, — давай сперва чайку́ налью.

— Охотно послушаю, — натянуто улыбнулась пришелица, — но составить компанию не смогу.

— Не любишь зелёный чай? — не моргнув глазом спросила умелица. В этот раз Селеста успела ответить прежде, чем Динь вновь заговорила бы без умолку:

— Питательные вещества мне и впрямь иногда требуются, но такие не подойдут — мой организм устроен иначе. Энергии хватит примерно на неделю, а потом… — гостья примолкла. Лишь теперь мастерица поняла, что дела обстоят неважно.

ᅟᅠ

— Расскажи, что случилось, — участливо попросила она.

— Долгая история, — вздохнула собеседница, присаживаясь на краешек табуретки из напёрстка, — я написала интеллектуальную поисковую систему, которая натворила много бед в твоём мире.

— Что-то не припомню, — почесала затылок мастерица.

— Конечно, — не удивилась гостья, — защитная функция всё восстановила и стёрла всем память, кроме… — она осеклась на полуслове, — скажем так, всё закончилось хорошо не без помощи твоих друзей. А вот мне ошибка обошлась очень дорого. Верховный судья требует, чтобы я в наказание произвела или сэкономила петаватт-час энергии в твоём мире.

ᅟᅠ

— Сколько? — округлила глаза изобретательница.

— Казалось бы — крохи, — безрадостно усмехнулась Селеста, — Солнце за четыре минуты выдаст больше. А на Земле, да в ваше время…

— Выходит, за проступок тебя заставили решить головоломку? — догадалась мастерица.

ᅟᅠ

— Да. И если не решу — погибну, — кивнула приговорённая фея.

— Жестоко, — покачала головой умелица, но спустя мгновение воскликнула: — Выше нос! Мы что-нибудь придумаем! Я помогу тебе.

— Спасибо, Динь, — откликнулась Селеста, — но ты же фея-мастерица и понимаешь, что даже если вся Долина узнает обо мне и попытается помочь, за несколько дней мы столько энергии не выработаем. Да и потом, мне разрешили обратиться за помощью только к одной фее, иначе засчитают поражение.

— Значит, справимся вдвоём, — легко ответила изобретательница, — итак, что у тебя есть?

ᅟᅠ

— В смысле? — не поняла гостья.

— Ну, в прошлый раз ты парила в воздухе, управляла временем и мгновенно выучила наш язык.

ᅟᅠ

— В наказание мне отключи́ли почти все системы, — вздохнула пришелица, скосив взгляд в угол, словно там что-то было написано. — Вспомогательный квантовый вычислитель работает — вот и всё. Хотя… — фея из будущего сосредоточенно смотрела куда-то за шкаф. На всякий случай Динь взглянула туда же — мало ли, вдруг муравьи заползли. Селеста поднялась с напёрстка и прислонила руку к груди. Щёлкнула крышка нагрудного отсека в скафандре, из которого загадочная гостья извлекла три пурпурных зёрнышка. Земная фея непроизвольно поморщилась от такого зрелища, ведь непонятные предметы гостья вынула не просто из скафандра, а из своего тела.

— Селеста, прости, ты — фея или робот? — в лоб спросила мастерица, глядя, как нагрудный отсек закрылся, не оставив ни стыка, ни шва.

— А ты — фея или животное? — с улыбкой парировала пришелица. Без сомнений, в недрах своего драгоценного организма она нашла что-то очень полезное, раз так приободрилась. — В первую очередь мы с тобой разумные существа. Ты едва ли не вся из органики, а во мне её почти нет, но я отличаюсь от робота, как ты — от светлячка.

— Ох, лучше скажи, что нашла, — умелица решила сменить тему.

— Это хронокапсулы на кристаллизованной антигравитонной плазме. Раньше эту субстанцию называли волшебной пыльцой. Теперь мы сможем три раза прыгнуть в прошлое, относительно твоего настоящего.

— И если к настоящему времени благодаря тому, что мы сделаем, нарастёт этот несчастный петаватт-час… — изобретательница подхватила мысль.

— И-мен-но! — торжествующе проговорила фея из будущего.

Гостья встала с табурета, закрутила глазами и замахала руками, словно пыталась поймать пылинки в воздухе.

— Селеста, что с тобой? — подняла бровь Динь, подумав неладное. В ответ собеседница взяла её за руку.

— «Тёплая, надо же!» — удивилась про себя мастерица, ожидая, что рука Селесты окажется ледяной, как металл. На мгновение она услышала звенящий шум, словно в голове заголосил старинный радиоприёмник. Умелица зажмурила глаза и замотала головой, пытаясь прогнать оглушающий треск. Какофония умолкла. Открыв глаза, мастерица обомлела. По всей комнате в воздухе парили светящиеся рисунки, слова, фотографии. Прямо над столом приветственно горела строка, в которой мигал заголовок: «Введите поисковый запрос».

ᅟᅠ

— Не может быть! — ахнула земная фея, — как можно рисовать в воздухе? Это на пара́х или с помощью пыльцы?

— Всё просто, — махнула рукой пришелица, — графика строится в твоём воображении. Это своего рода управляемая галлюцинация. Квантовый вычислитель настроился на тебя, и стимулирует те участки мозга, которые отвечают за зрительные образы. Не веришь — взгляни в зеркало.

Так мастерица и сделала. И правда, ни одна буква не была видна в отражении.

— А теперь подскажи-ка мне, — Селеста поиграла пальцами в воздухе, — какой рукотворный источник энергии в вашем мире самый мощный?

Недоумённо помолчав, умелица ответила, всё ещё не зная, шутит ли её собеседница:

— У людей — ядерный реактор. А у нас — волшебная пыльца, которой так не хватает.

Фея из будущего проворно ввела запрос, и спустя мгновение вокруг выстроились целые рои документов, графиков, формул и полупрозрачных фотографий.

— Ядерная, говоришь… Странно, тут ни слова о кварк-глюонной плазме, — бормотала под нос путешественница во времени, листая горящие светом страницы, — ничего не понимаю, как без тахионного преобразователя или генератора чёрной дыры добыть энергию из ядер. Динь, расскажи, как оно у вас работает?

— Ты не знаешь о ядерной энергии? — удивилась мастерица.

— А ты знаешь, как неандертальцы разводили огонь? — ловко переспросила Селеста.

ᅟᅠ

— Не знаю, — как ни в чём не бывало ответила умелица, — зато о ядерном реакторе расскажу.

Это такой большущий и очень прочный металлический котёл. Внутри защитного кожу́ха, за метровыми прослойками из металла, бетона, иногда песка и воды, находится активная зона. Там-то и вырабатывается тепло.

Теперь представь трёхметровые металлические плетёнки в циркониевых трубках, которые загружают в реактор сверху. Только внутри этой выпечки или, если точнее, _топливных элементов_ не варенье, а двуокись урана.

Бо́льшая часть топлива — из природного урана-238, а два процента — из урана-235 (в нём 143 нейтрона вместо 146 у его старшего брата).

Уран вообще элемент очень пухлый, ну, то есть, тяжёлый — столько нейтронов едва держится в ядре. И если 238-й уран довольно устойчивый, то 235-й куда чаще ни с того ни с сего бац — и развалится на два атома бария или криптона, а заодно из него вылетают два-три нейтрона. А что будет, если «медленный» нейтрон (летящий со скоростью 500 метров в секунду) врежется в другое ядро урана? Правильно, оно тоже распадётся, и мы получим ещё два нейтрона. Это называют _цепной реакций_. Так вот, 235-й уран — это своего рода растопка для цепной реакции.

ᅟᅠ

Запустить её не так уж и трудно — надо чтобы много ядер самопроизвольно распадалось в малом пространстве. О таком животрепещущем материале говорят, что он достиг _критической массы_.

А зажигают реактор вот как: тепловыделяющие элементы погружают в заполненную водой активную зону, а потом медленно и осторожно вынимают регулирующие стержни (их обычно делают из кадмия или бора). Эти стержни, как тролли на мосту, останавливают нейтроны и не дают цепной реакции разогнаться настолько, чтобы всё взорвалось. А взорваться может! Шныряющие туда-сюда нейтроны от движения разогревают всё вокруг. Вот почему через реактор течёт вода — она нагревается и отводит тепло. Ну, а превратить тепло в электроэнергию — это дело нехитрое. Пар вращает лопатки турбин, а турбины крутят генератор.

ᅟᅠ

Фея из будущего негромко поаплодировала.

— Вот это да! Динь, ты интересуешься ядерной энергетикой?

— Да как сказать, — почесала затылок юная фея, — в прошлом году королева Клэрион объявила конкурс на лучшую электростанцию. Вот я и решила построить на берегу реки ядерный реактор. Но не сложилось. Фея Мэри сказала, что это слишком сложно и опасно. — Изобретательница тактично умолчала о том, что старшая мастерица побелела и чуть не упала в обморок, представив рядом с волшебным деревом ядерную установку, а свою непоседливую ученицу — за пультом управления.

— Подумать только, — покачала головой Селеста, продолжая листать научные статьи, — такой примитивный способ, а работает! И, кажется, я кое-что придумала…

Мастерица взглянула на график, который гостья увеличила и поставила во главе всего.

— Смотри, — указала фея из будущего, — после этого события рост ядерной энергетики замедлился. Здесь написано о… — она прищурилась, пытаясь прочитать заковыристое слово, — чернобыльской катастрофе. Если мы сумеем предотвратить её или хотя бы смягчить последствия, наверняка люди построят больше атомных электростанций и выработают ещё один петаватт-час, а, может, и больше!

— Неблизкий путь, — мастерица взглянула на карту с мигающей точкой.

— Отнюдь, — Селеста сделала небрежный жест рукой. — Хронокапсула тотчас перенесёт нас, куда и когда надо. Давай изучим обстоятельства катастрофы, придумаем план — и отправимся. Впрочем, ты не обязана лететь со мной. Я вполне…

ᅟᅠ

— Ну уж нет! — не выдержала Динь, — я сколько лет безвылазно в Долине сижу! Это ты знай себе странствуешь по всей вселенной, а я дальше Лондона никогда не летала. Подумать только! Отправлюсь на настоящую атомную электростанцию! Это же мечта любой мастерицы! — юная фея потёрла руки, а потом уже без прежнего задора призналась: — Страшновато немного, но раз мы знаем заранее, что произойдёт, значит, мы — хозяева положения!

— Тогда за дело! — кивнула гостья.

До поздней ночи неутомимые феи изучали события, которые привели к ядерной катастрофе — действия операторов в роковую ночь, ошибки проектировщиков и управленцев. Друзья ознакомились с конструкцией реактора «РБМК-1000», с управляющими и вспомогательными системами, изучили планировку станции. Пригодился лингвоассимилятор гостьи из будущего — без него они бы не прочитали статьи на русском языке. Постепенно Динь и Селеста придумали план действий. И следующим столь же дождливым утром, прихватив инструменты, искательницы приключений исчезли в яркой вспышке.

 **Часть 2  
** **Чернобыль**

Ударная волна сбила Динь с ног. От перепада давления земная фея едва не потеряла сознание. Лёжа на земле, мастерица кашляла и жадно хватала воздух. Селеста по-дружески похлопала её по спине.

— Извини, иначе никак. Если взрыв в точке приземления не разгонит молекулы воздуха, газ окажется внутри путешественника во времени. Бедолага получит кессонную болезнь на суше.

— Спасибо, я поняла, — прокряхтела умелица, с усилием вставая на ноги.

Селеста огляделась. Смелым феям повезло — на берегу пруда, где они приземлились, не было ни души. Только пчёлы жужжали неподалёку и щебетали птицы.

— Это пруд-охладитель электростанции, — фея в серебристом скафандре поправила платье из свежих зелёных листьев, что она надела поверх для маскировки. Тёплые лучи заходящего солнца не давали мастерице разглядеть противоположный берег, сколько она не прищуривалась. Не было видно ни труб, ни линий электропередач.

— Поторопимся, — фея из далёкого будущего указала рукой в сторону заката, взваливая на плечо травяную сумку с термитными карандашами и запалами. Немало же удивилась нерасторопная путешественница, когда котомка соскочила и медленно подлетела по плавной дуге, словно её бросили не на Земле, а на Луне.

— Эх, ты! — раздосадовано воскликнула мастерица, по привычке расправляя крылья. И лишь схватив ношу в полёте, умелица поняла — всё вокруг сверкает от волшебной пыльцы. Откуда только она появилась?

— Любопытно! — оживилась Селеста, — похоже, это побочный эффект от перемещения во времени с помощью капсул. Жаль, что мои двигатели не запустить, — вздохнула она, — за минуту долетели бы до станции.

— Ну, за минуту только Видия может, а за пятнадцать — и мне по плечу! — улыбнулась изобретательница, хватая спутницу за руку и увлекая за собой.

Селеста опомниться не успела, как обе феи уже мчались над водой.

— «А это даже забавно», — подумала пришелица из далёкого будущего. Работали бы сейчас антигравитационные излучатели — она бы сама прокатила мастерицу со сверхзвуковой скоростью и безо всякой инерции и сопротивления воздуха. За минуту? Да они бы долетели до станции за считанные секунды! Увы, технологии будущего не работали, не считая квантового помощника, который и вернул замечтавшуюся фею к действительности — в углу поля зрения вспыхнули жёлтые строчки текста и треугольник с восклицательным знаком.

— Динь, поспеши! — поторопила её Селеста, бегло прочитав подсказку. Умелица и сама почувствовала, что лететь становится всё труднее и труднее. С каждой секундой крылья теряли тягу. Но почему? Ведь одной порции хватает на день — почему пыльца из хронокапсулы развеялась через четверть часа? До берега оставалось рукой подать — не больше олимпийского бассейна в длину. Мастерица изо всех сил била крыльями, но притяжение неумолимо тянуло вниз.

ᅟᅠ

— Бросай меня — я доплыву! — крикнула фея из будущего.

— Нет уж! — стиснула зубы умелица, ощущая прохладный воздух и с ужасом глядя на приближающуюся воду.

— Не глупи! — задёргалась спутница, — я могу хоть по дну дойти — мне воздух не нужен. А если намокнет груз…

ᅟᅠ

Её прервал промчавшийся мимо вихрь, за которым тянулся шлейф из сверкающих золотистых искорок. Динь не верила своим глазам. Выходит, её Долина фей — не единственная на планете! Почему же соплеменники никогда не рассказывали о других поселениях? Не успела мастерица подумать об этом, как незнакомая фея пронеслась ещё раз, сбрасывая часть своей пыльцы на неё и Селесту. Лишь над самой водой умелица опомнилась и припустила, как могла. Наконец, все благополучно достигли берега.

— Ишь, что удумали! — погрозила пальцем незнакомка — крепкая черноволосая фея в зелёном платье, перетянутом поясом из жёлтой полоски химического индикатора радиации. — В пруду-охладителе купаться запрещено!

— Он заражён? — обеспокоенно спросила Селеста на русском языке.

— Не остроумно, — местная фея скрестила руки на груди, — пообщаешься с голодным сомо́м — станет не до смеха. Для людей они так, закуска. Вон, гляньте, — она указала рукой. Недалеко от берега на волнах покачивалась лодка, в которой, закинув удочки, беззаботно болтали рыбаки. — А для сома́ закуска — это мы! Фею проглотит — глазом не моргнёт!

— Спасибо, что выручила, — сказала мастерица тоже на русском.

— Да не за что, — судя по доброжелательной улыбке собеседницы, лингвоассимилятор сработал на ура, — вас как звать-то?

— Я Динь-динь, — представилась умелица, — а это Селеста.

— Будем знакомы! Я Ганна, главная мастерица фейской бригады на станции. Вы откуда к нам?

ᅟᅠ

— Из Долины, — не подумав, выдала изобретательница.

— А, из Долины Припяти! — обрадовалась местная фея, — что ж вы так долго-то? Мы стажёров уже неделю ждём! — рассмотрев Селесту, она решила, что ответ очевиден — без крыльев путь долог. Ну да ничего, главное, чтобы новички дело хорошо знали. — Из верховья реки к нам?

— Угу, — кивнула Селеста в надежде, что ей поверят.

— В следующий раз побольше пыльцы берите, и над прудом не летайте! У нас тут очень строгая техника безопасности.

— «Не сомневаюсь», — подумала Динь. Вслух же сказала: — Ганна, мы как раз хотим поговорить с вами о безопасности и о сегодняшнем опыте...

— Обязательно поговорим! Да что там — вместе понаблюдаем. Но сначала познакомимся с коллегами, а потом покажу вам станцию. Ой, чуть не забыла! Надевайте! — фея-инженер вынула из кармана рулон жёлтой ленты. Оторвав два кусочка, она протянула их путешественницам. — Покраснеет, если получите опасную дозу радиации.

Феи из будущего послушно закрепили полоски на одежде.

— А теперь — за мной! — скомандовала главная мастерица, — летим в зал управления!

ᅟᅠ

— Нас же люди увидят, — не поняла её Селеста.

— Да нет же! Я про фейский зал управления — в помещении под реактором.

— Под чем? — испугалась Динь.

Фея-инженер рассмеялась.

— Да не волнуйтесь! Главный конструктор сказал, что «РБМК» не опаснее самовара! Летим!

ᅟᅠ

— Опаснее чего? — юная мастерица шепнула на ухо Селесте.

— Чайник такой, — шёпотом ответила спутница, прочитав подсказку. Очевидно, лингвоассимилятор научил путешественниц не всем словам. По пути в зал управления гостьи из будущего тихо перекинулись ещё парой слов. Они решили, что надо поговорить со здешними обитателями и выяснить как можно больше, прежде чем действовать.

До взрыва оставалось четыре часа.

ᅟᅠ

Ганна открыла вентиляционную решётку и приветственно взмахнула рукой, предлагая влететь внутрь. Так гостьи и поступили. Внутри шахты за стальной задвижкой находилась вторая потайная дверь, через которую феи попали в зал управления. Динь невольно присвистнула, когда увидела переливающиеся зелёными и белыми огнями самодельные пульты, между которыми деловито порхали мастерицы, поглядывая на циферблаты и светящиеся табло, сделанные из наручных электронных часов.

— Всем привет! — помахала фея-инженер, — а у нас гости! Те самые стажёры, которых мы заждались.

Крылатые операторы вылетели навстречу и стали наперебой приветствовать и знакомиться с новенькими труженицами.

— Ириша, Олеся, Яна, кто разрешил пост покидать? — любя одёрнула их начальница и, заметив, как подчинённые ринулись обратно к пу́льтам, добродушно рассмеялась: — Молодцы! Ну, покажу новичкам нашу святую святых.

Ученицы понимающе улыбнулись в ответ и продолжили наблюдать за стрелками приборов.

Динь и Селеста ожидали, что главная мастерица покажет им какой-то технический узел (возможно, тот, который поможет вовремя заглушить реактор). Но запертая на два замка смежная комната больше походила на кухню, чем на техническое помещение. Так оно и оказалось.

ᅟᅠ

— Угощайтесь! — воскликнула фея-инженер, с усилием закручивая вентиль и снимая с горячей трубы две тарелки, из которых ещё шёл пар.

— Что это? — опешила мастерица.

ᅟᅠ

— Как что? — удивилась радушная хозяйка, — вареники. С картошкой и грибами.

— Нет-нет, я вижу. Просто не ожидала, что вы будете столь любезны, — выкрутилась Динь, усаживаясь за стол вместе со спутницей.

— Да брось. Ешьте на здоровье! Я пока чайник поставлю.

Тем временем перед взором феи в скафандре возникло определение слова «вареник». Бегло прочитав подсказку о том, как готовятся и подаются вареники, она решила подыграть, чтобы снять возможные подозрения:

ᅟᅠ

— Ганна, скажите, а сметаны не найдётся? Динь очень любит сметану.

— Ой, да что вы как неродные! Меня все Аней зовут. И можно на «ты». Держи, — она потянула за рычаг и отодвинула металлическую заслонку, откуда повалил прохладный пар. Вынув из своеобразного холодильника банку со сметаной, она протянула её умелице, а сама продолжила крутить вентили.

— Прости, Аня, мы просто волнуемся, — сконфуженно улыбнулась Селеста, скосив взгляд на все словоформы имени, которые подсказал цифровой помощник.

ᅟᅠ

— Заметно, — кивнула фейская начальница станции, — ты бы хоть ношу положила. Не бойся, людей здесь нет — никто не возьмёт. Кстати, сними уже защитный костюм, — добавила она, глядя на белоснежные перчатки гостьи, — мы находимся под многометровой бетонной защитой. Тревогу слышишь? Нет. Значит, и радиации нет.

— Спасибо, — фея из далёкого будущего положила сумку на пол и с новой неловкой улыбкой ответила: — Пожалуй, пока побуду в костюме. Мне так будет спокойнее. — Она благоразумно умолчала о том, что снять его не получится при всём желании.

— Радиофобию мы лечим быстро, — фея-инженер разлила по чашкам чай из местных душистых трав.

ᅟᅠ

— Так кто всё-таки управляет станцией — люди или мы? — спросила Селеста, взяв для вида чашку. Под столом она незаметно дотронулась до мастерицы, чтобы квантовый вычислитель мог выдавать ей подсказки.

— «Бери вилку и ешь, чтобы подозрений не было», — всплыла мигающая надпись прямо над тарелкой. Динь решила не спорить и занялась диковинным блюдом. Сметану она не любила, но выбирать не приходилось.

— Управляют-то люди, — нехотя призналась собеседница, — но мы взломали электрооборудование, включая СКАЛУ…

ᅟᅠ

— «СКАЛА — это вычислительный блок», — подсказала Селеста.

— Знаю, — не подумав, вслух ответила умелица. И, поймав недоумённый взгляд руководительницы, попыталась выкрутиться: — В смысле, я догадывалась, но теперь точно знаю.

— С логикой не поспоришь, — продолжила начальница, — так вот, все данные, что видят операторы-люди, поступают к нам. И если что-то пойдёт не так, мы перехватим управление и не дадим наломать дров. Был случай — локальный автоматический регулятор начал барахлить. Тут-то Ириша незаметно для людей сама стала управлять стержнями, а мы бросились выяснять, что к чему — подпаяли старую развалину. Немало времени и средств мы людям сэкономили. Они, растяпы, ничего не заподозрили, кроме «невесть откуда взявшейся» отметки в оперативном журнале, что одну плату пора менять. Проверили, заменили — на наш временный ремонт даже не взглянули, ротозеи. Ну а нам-то что! Исправная работа станции — вот лучшая благодарность!

ᅟᅠ

На кухню влетела одна из фей-операторов.

— Неполадки? — встрепенулась начальница.

— Не у нас, — подчинённая поспешила её успокоить, — разведчицы только что доложили, что диспетчер запрещает людям понижать мощность. Восьмой блок на Славянской ГРЭС…

ᅟᅠ

— Мне всё равно, что у них с восьмым блоком! — взорвалась фея-инженер, — завтра начинается плановый ремонт — реактор скоро глушить! А у нас ещё два эксперимента! Живо отправь телеграмму — передай феям на «Славянке», чтобы поторопились. На людей надежды нет! Вот неумехи! — закончила она с жаром.

ᅟᅠ

Ученица не стала спорить. Желая как можно скорее выпорхнуть из кухни, она случайно задела сумку Селесты и споткнулась. От рывка мешок раскрылся, и термитные карандаши рассыпались по полу.

— А это ещё что?! — главная мастерица, как ошпаренная, вскочила из-за стола и грозной стрекозой зависла посреди кухни. Но не успела она повернуться, как словила щепотку муки́ прямо в глаза. Динь стремглав вылетела прочь. Замешкавшаяся Селеста бросилась за ней, но фея-оператор успела заслонить ей выход. Мастерица промчалась мимо операторов и стрелой унеслась прочь из зала управления. Не снижая скорости, она полетела по вентиляционной шахте.

— Догнать! — гулкое эхо настигло её.

ᅟᅠ

Преодолев решётку, умелица оказалась в неизвестном техническом помещении — её окружал целый лес из труб всех размеров и цветов. «Нельзя останавливаться!» — думала она, бросаясь вперёд. Лавируя между горячими металлическими цилиндрами, летунья то и дело обжигалась, но неслась дальше в неизвестность. Изгиб. Развилка. Клапаны. Вентили. Арматура. Трубы, бесчисленные трубы. Наконец, железные заросли кончились — фея вылетела на открытое пространство. «Машинный зал», — догадалась Динь, вспоминая снимки, которые Селеста нашла в архиве. Но ни одна фотография не передаст несмолкающий рёв турбогенераторов. Как только работники станции выдерживают его? Нет, тут оставаться нельзя! Рискуя попасться на глаза людям, мастерица полетела по коридору вглубь станции. Проходы, лестницы, двери. Вновь длинный, будто бесконечный коридор с дверями. Умелица хотела сберечь пыльцу, но ей совершенно не хотелось приземляться на кафельный пол в хорошо освещённом коридоре. Где тут спрятаться? Уж точно не за переговорными устройствами и громкоговорителями. Наконец, на глаза попалось отверстие, из которого распускался неплотный пучок проводов. Забившись в дыру, Динь решила перевести дух и переждать. Предстояло придумать новый план.

Тем временем в фейском зале управления труженицы вернулись к работе — все, кроме главной мастерицы. Она допрашивала пойманную шпионку.

— Аня, ты всё неправильно поняла! Послушай меня! — задёргалась Селеста, насколько позволяли путы. Мысленно она сгорала от позора. Обычный стул и пеньковые верёвки оказались сильнее всех технологий будущего! Пусть временно бездействующих, но легче от этого не становилось.

ᅟᅠ

— Нет, — отрезала руководительница, — это ты послушай меня. Моя задача — любой ценой обеспечить безопасность на станции. Так что рассказывай по-хорошему, что вы обе задумали!

Лязгнула дверь — на кухню впорхнула одна из помощниц.

— Хорошие новости! — заявила она с порога.

— Беглянку поймали?! — фея-инженер сжала руки в кулаки.

— Нет пока, — подчинённая на мгновение потупила глаза, — но зато диспетчер «Киевэнерго» только что разрешил снизить мощность реактора. Люди уже действуют.

— Не прошло и века! Вот видишь, — начальница фейской бригады сердито улыбнулась Селесте, — ваши нелепые попытки сорвать эксперимент ни к чему не привели. Посиди и подумай. А я прослежу за тем, чтобы мощность снижалась по плану.

ᅟᅠ

В это время Динь медленно пробиралась по кабельному коробу — узкому даже по фейским представлениям. Трудно сказать, кого она сейчас опасалась больше — людей, то и дело проходивших по коридору, или своих воинственных собратьев, ищущих её повсюду. Через несколько метров умелица выглянула наружу через очередной неплотный стык. На глаза попалась лампа с надписью «БЩУ-4». «Блочный щит управления», — вспомнила мастерица. Из этого зала люди управляют злополучным четвёртым энергоблоком. Умелица помнила, что её соплеменники могут в любой миг перехватить управление, но если есть какой-то способ спасти станцию, то искать его надо на главном пульте управления. Ей пришлось немало попотеть, чтобы протиснуться по коробу в помещение.

Осторожно шагая по плиткам подвесного потолка, она поглядывала за работой людей. «Интересно, зачем здесь нужны эти небольшие трубочки с зеркалами, сквозь которые так удобно наблюдать? Прямо настоящие перископы!» — подумала изобретательница и похолодела, когда поняла, в чём дело. Изначально в подвесном потолке никаких миниатюрных трубок не было — их наверняка воткнули феи-разведчицы, чтобы было проще следить за операторами на блочном щите. Надо торопиться! Стражи могут вернуться в любую минуту!

Взглянув в третий перископ, Динь увидела пульт управления реактором, на котором среди прочих переключателей под защитным колпаком краснела кнопка аварийной защиты. Мастерица помнила, что именно это устройство под названием «АЗ-5» сыграет роковую роль — оно не остановит закипающий реактор, а разгонит его ещё сильнее, пока атомный котёл не взорвётся. Но ведь он ещё не перешёл в опасный режим, и если сейчас задействовать аварийную защиту, реактор спокойно заглохнет. Останется только написать местным феям подробную инструкцию, а они уж не допустят катастрофы и передадут ценный опыт собратьям и людям. Пробить кусок навесного потолка нетрудно — хватит простейшего рычага, но как нажать на эту злосчастную штуку, если рядом дежурит оператор? Человек ведь не будет стоять истуканом! Ну застынет в изумлении на пару секунд, когда увидит живую фею, но не больше!

ᅟᅠ

Оглядываясь по сторонам, изобретательница сосредоточенно думала. Связки кабелей. Лампы. Трубки-перескопы. Красная кнопка… Творческий подход никогда прежде не подводил шуструю мастерицу — не подвёл и сейчас. Вынув одну пластмассовую трубку, умелица извлекла из неё зеркало. Разумеется, не для того, чтобы прихорошиться — с помощью острого осколка она осторожно оголила и зачистила провода, питающие осветительные лампы в зале управления. Тем же нехитрым инструментом Динь разрезала вдоль несколько других наблюдательных трубок — они превратились из перископов во временную изоляцию. Распотрошив ещё два толстых провода, мастерица получила из внешней оплётки столь нужные тросы. Дело за спусковым механизмом, который разом закоротит всю проводку, когда придёт время. Под руку подвернулся гаечный ключ (наверное, его забыли монтёры). Сначала тяжелая находка пригодилась в качестве рычага, которым Динь осторожно выломала два кусочка навесного потолка: первый — строго над пультом, а другой — в стороне. Самым сложным оказалось не уронить куски и не выдать себя раньше времени. Теперь же гаечный ключ стал грузом, которому предстояло свалиться с потолка, вырвать привязанные к нему пластмассовые трубки, и устроить короткое замыкание, от которого зал управления погрузится в темноту. Мастерица помнила, что стержни опускаются за восемнадцать секунд. Когда свет на блочном щите погаснет, люди в первый миг растеряются, потом начальник смены скомандует перейти на запасной щит управления. Там люди поймут, что происходит, а когда операторы прибегут обратно, они увидят за пультом живую фею. Вся надежда на то, что люди остолбенеют и пробудут в замешательстве до тех пор, пока ядерный монстр не заглохнет. О том, что хозяева станции рассвирепеют и попытаются её поймать, Динь старалась не думать.

ᅟᅠ

Умелица стала толкать гаечный ключ к отверстию в потолке. В двух фейских шагах от цели груз застрял. Трос зацепился?

ᅟᅠ

Если бы! Динь обернулась и столкнулась взглядом с целым отрядом сердитых фей-разведчиц в серых маскировочных платьях из проводков и бетонной крошки. В руках они сжимали орудия, напоминающие не то инструменты, не то дубинки. Одна из стражей наступила на трос, не давая гаечному ключу продвинуться дальше.

ᅟᅠ

— Это не то, что вы думаете, — виновато улыбнулась мастерица, выставив открытые ладони, — я пытаюсь помочь…

Бойцы бросились вперёд. Изобретательнице ничего не оставалось, кроме как бежать, а вернее лететь. Вновь рискуя нарваться на людей, она ринулась в зал управления сквозь отверстие над пультом. К счастью, операторы были настолько сосредоточены на работе, что ничего не заметили. Пролетев под потолком, умелица зависла над входной дверью. Наконец-то удача — заместитель главного инженера как раз вошёл в помещение. Динь метнулась в закрывающуюся дверь и еле успела вылететь в коридор. Куда теперь? Неважно — главное, прочь и побыстрее…

ᅟᅠ

Начальница фейской бригады злилась. И дело было не столько в том, что нарушительнице удалось ускользнуть, сколько в том, что реактор находился в переходном режиме, а люди как ни в чём не бывало передали работу другой смене. Формально это не нарушение, но главная мастерица прекрасно знала, что аварии чаще всего случаются либо в начале смены, когда операторы ещё не вошли в курс дела, либо в конце, когда человек устаёт и теряет бдительность. Мощность реактора оказалась слишком высокой для испытаний — люди планировали снизить её за полчаса. А тут ещё эта напасть со шпионами!

— Признавайся — откуда ты и твоя сообщница?! — раздражённо спросила фея-инженер.

— Из Долины фей, — не моргнув глазом ответила Селеста.

— Вижу, что не из пещеры троллей! — вскипела руководительница.

— Наш дом в часе лёта от Лондона, — вздохнула фея из далёкого будущего — в самом деле, не рассказывать же ей всю историю.

— Кто бы сомневался! Не знаю, что противнее — чёрное вероломство или дремучий непрофессионализм! — злилась опытная мастерица, — вы проделали такой путь, чтобы устроить аварию этими игрушками? — она потрясла термитным карандашом. — Да не верю я, что вы настолько плохо подготовились. Ещё раз спрашиваю, что задумали на самом деле?!

ᅟᅠ

Тем временем Динь сумела оторваться от погони. Юркая фея притаилась за металлическим ящиком в просторном зале. Выждав минуту, мастерица высунулась и осмотрелась. Электрооборудование у стен, огромный кран, баки, трубы, блестящий плиточный настил… Одну минутку! Плиточный? Теперь умелица догадалась, что находится в реакторном зале, куда она и хотела прорваться с самого начала. А на полу никакие не плитки, а крышки каналов реактора. Но подлетев поближе, она поняла, что изначальный замысел никуда не годится. Во-первых, юная фея не знала, в каком канале находятся управляющие стержни, а в каких — радиоактивное топливо. А во-вторых, будь у неё хоть сто термитных карандашей, не было никакой надежды добраться до электродвигателей или креплений стержней, ведь все механизмы находились под тяжеленными герметичными колпаками внутри закрытых каналов, по которым циркулировала горячая вода. Самое время придумать, как остановить реактор, пока не поздно. И вскоре на ум пришла новая смелая мысль. Людей в зале не было, и умелица решила воспользоваться случаем. Она влетела в кабину разгрузочной машины, напоминавшей огромный кран. План был прост — с помощью крана открыть топливный канал и извлечь какой-нибудь стержень из работающего реактора. Люди, разумеется, сразу получат тревожный сигнал и наверняка попробуют связаться с оператором погрузочной машины, но, не получив ответа, решат, что случилось что-то нехорошее. А потом, согласно правилам, сами заглуша́т реактор.

ᅟᅠ

Да вот незадача — без ключа гигантскую машину не запустить. Отдёрнув резиновый коврик, Динь нашла тонкий гвоздь. «Послужит рычагом!», — решила она, вставляя его в замочную скважину. Но одного рычага недостаточно — нужен второй инструмент, чтобы протолкнуть и зафиксировать запирающие штифты внутри механического замка. На панели управления умелица нашла блокнот, а рядом с ним — шариковую ручку. Развинтив её, изобретательница вынула чернильный стержень, расплела пружинку и соорудила своеобразную отмычку. С каждым движением Динь всё точнее представляла себе внутреннее устройство замка. Ловко орудуя нехитрыми инструментами, взломщица приближалась к цели. Наконец, последний штифт погрузился на нужную глубину. Механизм со скрипом провернулся — и на панели управления засветились лампочки. Умелица изо всех сил надавила на тугой рычаг — загудели электромоторы, залязгали механизмы, и колосс медленно сдвинулся с места. Вскоре послышались громкие встревоженные голоса. «Заметили!». Кто бы не заметил! Было бы странно, если бы люди не услышали грохота и не поспешили выяснить, кто запустил разгрузочную машину. Тем временем кран уже почти достиг крышки реактора. Раздались быстрые шаги. Мастерица продолжала жать на рычаг в надежде, что мост будет двигаться быстрее. «Не успеть! Надо как-то отвлечь людей», — подумала она.

Запыхавшийся оператор ворвался в кабину управления, когда жало разгрузочного механизма уже зависло над наконечником канала. К своему удивлению человек никого не обнаружил — словно махина решила поработать сама.

— Олег! Ну что там? — послышалось из соседнего помещения.

ᅟᅠ

— Всё в порядке! — ответил оператор, — РЗМ почему-то на пятаке. Питание включено́. Странно, мы же с тобой всё проверили…

ᅟᅠ

— Ну так верни машину на исходную! — рявкнул старший оператор, — в журнале запишем, что прошлая смена оставила РЗМ над реактором.

Подчинённый пожал плечами и, не обратив внимания на беспорядок в кабине, приступил к делу. Человек и не подозревал, что из потайного отделения за каждым его действием наблюдали крылатые труженицы.

— Из-за тебя под раздачу попадёт прошлая смена… — злилась фея-разведчица, удерживая Динь в стальных объятьях, — а что ещё прикажешь записать в журнале? Что из окрестностей Лондона к нам пробралась крылатая диверсантка?

ᅟᅠ

— Написали бы правду, — пискнула мастерица, — что не знают, как машина оказалась в середине зала.

— Ага, конечно! — желчно хмыкнула фея, — обоих операторов уволят, раз они не следят должным образом за оборудованием. Порой, чтобы сохранить своё место, люди идут и на бо́льшие нарушения. Давно бы что-нибудь приключилось, не будь на станции фей. Не считая тебя, незваная гостья! Шевели крыльями! Тебя уже заждались…

ᅟᅠ

Услышав предупредительный сигнал, начальница фейской бригады вбежала в зал управления.

— Что стряслось?! — прикрикнула она.

— При переходе с локального на общий регулятор мощности человек не учёл разбаланс, — робко доложила одна из операторов. — Мощность реактора почти на нуле.

— Вас на минуту нельзя одних оставить! — рассердилась фея-инженер, глядя на табло тепловой мощности, — тридцать мегаватт! Почему так поздно вмешались?

— Аня, прошу, выслушай! Мы с Селестой пришли, чтобы помочь… — донеслось с кухни.

Брезгливо скривившись, главная мастерица рывком подлетела к двери, чтобы захлопнуть её и больше не слышать докучливых связанных пленниц. Напоследок Динь успела прокричать:

— Концевой эффект в час двадцать три! Подскочит реактивность и… — металлическая дверь с грохотом захлопнулась.

ᅟᅠ

Вновь прозвучал сигнал тревоги. Затем второй, третий. На пультах вспыхнуло несколько красных лампочек. Бегло взглянув на приборы, опытная мастерица поспешила успокоить коллег:

— Отключаю аварийные сигналы! Ничего страшного — колеблется давление в контуре и неустойчивый уровень воды в барабанах-сепараторах, но всё в допустимых пределах.

— Разве мы… — одна из фей-мастериц осмелилась усомниться, — не должны остановить реактор.

— Мощность упала не до нуля, а до тридцати мегаватт тепловых, — возразила фея-инженер.

— Сообщают, что заместитель главного инженера отключи́л автоматическую защиту по давлению и температуре и разрешил… — помощница поначалу решила, что ослышалась и переспросила коллег по внутренней связи, после чего договорила: — Он приказал вынуть последние регулирующие стержни. Люди продолжают испытания — измеряют вибрацию турбины.

— Вот видите! — с кажущейся лёгкостью подхватила главная мастерица, — раз заместитель главного инженера велит продолжить, так тому и быть. Ничего, завтра реактор всё равно отправляется на ремонт, а нас ждут майские праздники! Но сейчас соберитесь — параметры и правда неустойчивы. За дело!

ᅟᅠ

— Селеста! Мы пропали! — испугалась юная фея, — скорее запусти временну́ю капсулу!

— Она запустится сама. В час тридцать по местному времени, — невозмутимо ответила спутница.

— Если ты не заметила, — распалилась Динь, — мы сейчас под ядерным котлом, который вот-вот взлетит на воздух!

ᅟᅠ

— Тут мне квантовый помощник пишет, что с вероятностью 85 процентов Аня вернётся к нам за несколько минут до катастрофы и спросит, откуда ты знаешь о концевом эффекте. Так что ты сделала лучший ход, — спокойно ответила спутница.

— Прекрасно! — возмущённо воскликнула изобретательница, — теперь наша жизнь зависит от слепого случая!

— Ну почему же. Если за три минуты до катастрофы к нам никто не придёт, я изображу эпилептический припадок, а ты изо всех сил позовёшь на помощь. Только кричи громче — дверь гасит звуковые волны.

— Думаешь, нам поверят? — невесело усмехнулась Динь.

— Скоро узнаем, — честно ответила Селеста.

ᅟᅠ

Феи-операторы сосредоточились на работе. Чего не скажешь о руководительнице. Пускай явных причин для беспокойства не было, но слова о концевом эффекте не выходили из головы. И откуда эти шпионы прознали о нём? Об этом конструктивном недостатке знают ведь только конструкторы — и то не все! Странные диверсанты… Сначала хотят аварию устроить сварочными карандашами, а потом пытаются о чём-то предупредить! Из страха? Опытную мастерицу отвлёк новый аварийный сигнал. Она взглянула на индикаторы. Из-за сильного отравления продуктами распада реактор не горел, а тлел, словно костёр, которому не хватает воздуха из-за собственного дыма. И люди, и феи знали, что в таком режиме управлять реактором очень трудно — колеблется давление и температура, а ещё из-за гамма-излучения датчики мощности работают с большей погрешностью. «Всё будет хорошо! — успокаивала себя руководительница, — да, двести мегаватт — это меньше, чем требуется по регламенту, но заместитель главного инженера не стал бы рисковать, если бы сомневался. Пускай осталось только восемь регулирующих стержней, хотя правила требуют не меньше пятнадцати, но ведь речь не о физических стержнях, а о расчётных! Реактор отравлен — реактивность очень низкая, значит, опасности нет. Всё в рамках регламента!»

Но как она ни пыталась убедить себя расчётами и логичными доводами, что всё хорошо, тревожное чувство никак не проходило.

В час пятнадцать начальница фейской бригады не выдержала и пошла проведать пленниц. Она распахнула дверь, зажгла свет и строго спросила:

ᅟᅠ

— Откуда вы знаете о концевом эффекте?

— Аня, пожалуйста, выслушай, — спокойно попросила Динь.

— Для этого я здесь, — нетерпеливо отозвалась фея-инженер.

— Эксперимент закончится катастрофой, — продолжила мастерица в надежде, что собеседница забудет свой первый вопрос, — если мы не вмешаемся, реактор взорвётся!..

— Вздор! Он в испытаниях вообще не участвует! Ты хоть знаешь, в чём суть эксперимента? Вот скажи, что будет, если циркуляционные насосы вдруг останутся без питания? Скажешь, реактор перегреется и взорвётся? — язвительно спросила главная мастерица, — как бы не так! Во-первых, благодаря маховикам насосы продолжают качать воду по инерции, так что внезапно циркуляция не исчезнет. А пока включаются резервные генераторы, выручит аварийное охлаждение — здоровущий водяной бак под давлением. Он сейчас, кстати, перекрыт, чтобы не мешать эксперименту. Так вот, конструкторы считают, что безопасности много не бывает.

ᅟᅠ

Поэтому мы для проверки отключи́м питание насосов и на минуту запитаем их от турбины, которая тоже долго вращается по инерции после того как перестали подавать пар. Такой эксперимент уже проводили на других станциях. Ничего особенного.

ᅟᅠ

— А я говорю, быть беде! Тебе ли не знать, что циркулирующая вода поглощает часть нейтронов. Уже сейчас температура выше нормы, а к концу эксперимента теплоноситель закипит и превратится в пар, который задерживает нейтроны куда слабее. Мощность подскочит — люди попытаются заглушить реактор с помощью аварийной защиты, но она лишь усугубит дело.

ᅟᅠ

— Да неужели? — осклабилась главная мастерица.

— Вспомни, как устроены стержни. Верх-то сделан из поглощающего бора, а низ — из замедляющего нейтроны графита.

— Ну и что? Так вырабатывается больше энергии!

ᅟᅠ

— Цена этой энергии — взрыв! Если стержень полностью уходит вверх, снизу часть канала заполняется водой. Водой! А когда стержень вновь пойдёт вниз, он сначала вытолкнет воду, которая тормозит реакцию! Вот как аварийный тормоз на время превращается в газ! Один стержень погоды не сделает, но люди сейчас извлекли их все! Что будет, если разом опустятся две сотни стержней? Реактор раскалится и взорвётся!

ᅟᅠ

Немного подумав, фея-инженер нехотя признала:

— Что-то подобное возможно, только если нейтронный поток значительно сильнее в нижней части реактора.

— Так оно и есть! — кивнула Динь, а потом в точности описала распределение нейтронного поля.

— Ты не можешь этого знать, — возразила собеседница, хотя внутренне похолодела.

— Проверим? Если я ошибаюсь, ничего не произойдёт. А если права — мы предотвратим большую беду.

Главная мастерица не спешила отвечать. Обдумав сказанное, и решив, что незваные гости опасности не представляют, она развеяла над привязанными к стульям пленницами крупинку пыльцы и одним рывком перетащила их в зал управления.

— Яна, глаз с них не спускай! — приказала начальница, а сама заняла место феи-оператора, — пусть сами убедятся, что никакой опасности нет. Запрашиваю расчёт нейтронного поля!

По меркам 86-го года вычислительный блок станции работал довольно быстро — он рассчитывал параметры реактора и печатал результаты спустя минуту.

ᅟᅠ

— Люди запустили осциллограф! Всё готово к записи! — доложила одна из фей-операторов.

ᅟᅠ

— Вот сейчас и посмотрим, кто прав, — ухмыльнулась главная мастерица.

— Закрыли клапаны турбогенератора! — прозвучало новое донесение.

ᅟᅠ

Застрекотал автомат, выдающий распечатки. Из щели показался кончик травинки, с каждым щелчком появлялась новая строчка.

— Питание насосов отключено́!

— Что-то не вижу я твоей подскочившей реактивности, — с деланной лёгкостью бросила главная мастерица, пристально глядя на приборы. Наконец, распечатка была готова. Руководительница выдернула её и стала быстро читать.

— Частота электрического тока снижается! — раздалось в зале.

Широко раскрыв глаза, она оторвалась от распечатки и поражённо уставилась на пленниц. Не может быть! Никто не мог знать заранее параметры нейтронного поля. Это просто совпадение или ловкий трюк!

— Расход теплоносителя снизился на пять процентов! — встревожено доложила фея-оператор. — Десять процентов, продолжает снижаться!

— До катастрофы двадцать секунд, — умелица из будущего выразительно посмотрела в глаза главной мастерице.

— Понижаю реактивность! Задействую автоматический регулятор! — засуетилась вторая помощница.

ᅟᅠ

В этот миг фея-инженер решила действовать:

— Так, хватит. Будем глушить реактор. Олеся, запусти…

Третья фея-оператор подала голос:

— Мощность стабильна! Положительная реактивность скомпенсирована! Сообщают, что люди на блочном щите совершенно спокойны. Тревоги нет.

ᅟᅠ

Совершенно спокойны? Но почему? И тут Динь поняла, в чём истинная причина чернобыльской катастрофы. Аварийная защита не усугубила аварию. Она её _вызвала_! Вода в каналах закипела не до, а после того, как все полностью извлечённые стержни разом ринулись вниз. Почему же в отчёте, который она читала, поставили с ног на голову причину и следствие? В голове пронеслись слова феи-разведчицы: «Чтобы сохранить своё место, люди идут и на бо́льшие нарушения».

— Останови их! — крикнула умелица из будущего. — Теперь стержни можно опустить только по одному!

Начальница фейской бригады оцепенела — она судорожно переводила взгляд с одного пульта на другой. Сомнений нет — реактор превратился в бомбу. Невообразимая энергия могла вырваться на свободу в любую секунду. Для такого случая не было инструкций!

— Акимов приказал глушить реактор! — эти слова вернули главную мастерицу к жизни.

— Перехват управления! — приказала она, — блокируем всю аварийную защиту!

В этот миг оператор реактора Леонид Топтунов безропотно выполнил команду — он снял защитный колпак и, ни о чём не подозревая, утопил кнопку «АЗ-5». Почти двести регулирующих стержней устремились в активную зону. Через секунду мощность реактора устремилась вверх — на пультах управления вспыхнули красные лампы. Завыли сирены.

ᅟᅠ

Крылатые труженицы сорвали пломбы и дёрнули за рубильники. Спустя пару мгновений стержни замерли — рост мощности замедлился, но не остановился.

ᅟᅠ

— Отказ! — крикнул молодой специалист. Начальник смены подбежал к пульту. Руководствуясь здравым смыслом и инструкциями, Александр Акимов сам нажал на кнопку сброса стержней, задействовал резервную защиту, но ни одна из них не действовала.

— Что вы там натворили? — повысил голос Анатолий Дятлов, заместитель главного инженера.

ᅟᅠ

— Отказ аварийной защиты! Мощность растёт! Что делать, Анатолий Степанович? — оробел Топтунов.

— Акимов, ключ! — выпалил руководитель, указав пальцем на ключ питания муфт, которые не давали стержням упасть в активную зону под собственным весом.

ᅟᅠ

Услышав это через внутреннюю связь, главная фея-мастерица не растерялась:

— Запитать напрямую!

Ученицы заметались из стороны в сторону — ни одна не помнила наизусть, где среди леса переключателей находится нужный. Отменить аварийное отключение — кому придёт такое в голову? Аня выхватила красную папку и стала лихорадочно листать страницы в поисках схемы. Тем временем Александр Акимов выдернул ключ — поглотители вновь устремились навстречу гибели.

— Мощность пятьсот! — доложила Яна, — шестьсот и повышается!

— Нашла! — главная мастерица подлетела к отдельно стоящему пульту и вновь подала энергию на сервоприводы.

— Температура активной зоны — триста! Триста двадцать градусов. Растёт! Тепловая мощность перевалила за тысячу!

— Стержень «двадцать-два — сорок» встал на нижний концевик!

— Дальше, Ириша. По одному! Только по одному! — повторила фея-инженер, орудуя регуляторами насосов. Но, похоже, грубое вмешательство в электрическую систему не прошло бесследно — выбегающие насосы не отвечали на команды.

ᅟᅠ

В этот раз люди оказались проворнее фей — хозяева станции запустили резервную циркуляцию.

— Мощность — тысяча семьсот мегаватт! — доложил Топтунов, — температура — триста восемьдесят!

Увы, раскалённый реактор не хотел ждать, пока насосы раскрутятся, наберут ход и сильнее охладят активную зону.

ᅟᅠ

Главная мастерица схватила трубку внутренней связи и прокричала:

— Аварийное охлаждение! — она вновь бросилась к регуляторам насосов, но из трубки раздался голос дежуривших на посту фей:

— Вентиль застрял! Не справимся! Его три человека с трудом поворачивают — куда уж нам!

— Позволь мне! — вставила слово Динь, — прошу, Аня, я справлюсь!

Понимая, что дела очень плохи, фея-инженер не стала спорить:

ᅟᅠ

— Знаешь, где САОР?

— Я знаю, — ответила Селеста, уже прокладывая с помощью компьютера кратчайший путь к системе аварийного охлаждения реактора.

— Освободить! — велела Аня. Сама же вновь метнулась к пульту управления. Вынув из потайного отсека мешочек пыльцы, она кинула его феям из будущего. — Спешите! — крикнула она вслед.

Динь мчалась по туннелям и коридорам, держа за руку Селесту. В этот раз раскалённые трубы угрожающе дрожали. Пару раз смелых фей едва не обдало горячим паром. Спустя минуту, они вылетели в помещение с большими баками.

ᅟᅠ

— Этот вентиль? — без промедления уточнила мастерица.

— Да, — коротко ответила одна из фей-разведчиц.

Отпустив Селесту, изобретательница взмыла в воздух и окинула взглядом помещение. На глаза попался пыльный ящик с инструментами. Динь бросила внутрь щепотку пыльцы и стала раскидывать гаечные ключи и отвёртки. На дне ящика она нашла электродрель. План спасения родился сам собой.

— Включи́те питание! — попросила умелица. Пока феи-разведчицы подключали удлинители из пустого соседнего помещения, где обычно отдыхали рабочие, Динь укрепила дрель вертикально и примотала трос к валу. Разгадав её задумку, Селеста выстроила у себя в воображении объёмную модель и подсказала:

— Только не к основанию вентиля! Передаточное отношение мало́. Нужен редуктор. Вон, возьми деревяшки, привинти и намотай трос на них. Ребята, помогите! — обратилась она к местным феям. Вместе они за минуту соорудили примитивный редуктор. Зажужжала дрель, ремень закрутился и потянул за собой тяжёлый вентиль, который несколько мгновений натужно скрипел, но всё же поддался. С каждой секундой вода быстрее и быстрее бежала по трубам.

ᅟᅠ

Тем временем температура активной зоны приблизилась к семистам градусов. Понимая, что органы управления повреждены, заместитель главного инженера решился на отчаянный шаг.

— Проскуряков, Кудрявцев, бегите в реакторный зал и опустите стержни вручную!

Инженеры испуганно застыли на месте.

— Забыли о ручных аварийных приводах?! Живо! — поторопил руководитель.

ᅟᅠ

— Слишком опасно, Анатолий Степанович! — вмешался Акимов, — температура близка к критической!

Заместитель главного инженера не успел ответить, как подал голос старший инженер:

— Запущено аварийное охлаждение! Температура снижается!

— Что? Когда успели открыть задвижки? — округлил глаза Анатолий Дятлов.

ᅟᅠ

Испуганные подчинённые всё ещё смотрели на него в робкой надежде, что бежать к раскалённому реактору не придётся.

— Что со стержнями? — спросил руководитель, медля с решением.

— Сбой в системе регулирования. Идут только по одному! — доложил Акимов.

Заместитель главного инженера ещё раз всё обдумал и сказал: — Валера, Витя, вы успеете. Аварийное охлаждение даст нам ещё пару минут, но надо любой ценой опустить стержни. Я не приказываю. Я прошу, — с большим трудом закончил он. Дятлов прекрасно понимал, что, скорее всего, отправляет людей на смерть. А ещё он понимал, что это последняя надежда предотвратить ядерную катастрофу. Проскуряков и Кудрявцев молча кивнули и помчались в реакторный зал.

К этому времени вентиль аварийного охлаждения открылся полностью. Холодная вода бежала по трубам и охлаждала реактор. Беда в том, что запасы в баках быстро пустели.

— Мы вернёмся к Ане и остальным, — сказала Динь, отрываясь от Земли вместе с Селестой. Юркнув в воздуховод, они поспешили обратно. За полминуты они почти долетели до фейского зала управления. И вдруг перед самым входом станция сотряслась от глухого удара.

ᅟᅠ

— Всё, больше мы ничего не сделаем. Давай наружу, — фея в скафандре указала на соседнюю шахту.

— Мы их не бросим! — решительно возразила мастерица.

— Капсула сработает через три минуты!

ᅟᅠ

— Как раз есть время, — умелица открыла решётку и ринулась внутрь. Пришлось последовать за спутницей. А что делать? Не оставлять же сорвиголову в прошлом! У входа в зал управления они столкнулись с феями-операторами.

— Эвакуация! — крикнула Яна, — давайте с нами — мы покажем короткий путь!

— Что случилось? Где Аня? — перепугалась Динь.

— Велела лететь за помощью. Часть каналов над реактором разорвало — кипяток из реактора сейчас хлынет сюда!

— Поняла, мы следом! — ответила мастерица, влетая в зал управления. Селеста неохотно следовала за ней.

— Я сказала эвакуироваться! — твёрдо повторила опытная мастерица, не отрываясь от пультов.

— Аня, чем помочь? — без колебаний спросила умелица.

Фея-инженер тяжело вздохнула, повернулась к ней и честно ответила:

— Уже ничем, — повернув пару регуляторов, она пояснила: — Температура превысила критическую — датчики отказывают.

— Скажи, что делать? — не унималась Динь.

ᅟᅠ

— Да ничего уже не сделаешь. Из-за тепловых деформаций стержни застряли. Активная зона неизбежно расплавится. Водяной пар уже вступил в реакцию с раскалённой циркониевой оболочкой. Взрыв слышала? Образовавшийся водород просочился через разрывы в трубопрово́де. И этот взрыв не последний.

ᅟᅠ

— Так задействуй отсечные клапаны, чтобы справиться с протечкой! Затем подключи все насосы! Прокачивай воду через уцелевшие каналы! — мастерица отказывалась признать поражение. — Придумала! Добавь в воду борную кислоту — она снизит реактивность!

— Я уже сделала всё, кроме борной кислоты — у нас её нет, — грустно улыбнулась руководительница фейской бригады, отметив про себя находчивость юной феи, — но уцелевших каналов не хватит для охлаждения на такой мощности.

— Тогда летим скорее! — вставила слово Селеста.

ᅟᅠ

— Вы летите, а я остаюсь, — ответила фея-инженер, глядя на ещё жёлтую полоску химического индикатора, — буду сдерживать и направлять воду в реактор, сколько смогу.

ᅟᅠ

— Как? — ужаснулась Динь.

— Своими силами, пока пыльца не кончится. С радиацией мне не сладить, но с водой как-нибудь справлюсь — я же фея воды. Да-да, не удивляйся. Всю жизнь я мечтала, что однажды брошу опостылевшее болото — этих пиявок с жабами, и займусь тем, что принесёт большую пользу и феям, и людям. Соратники потешались надо мной, наставники все уши прожужжали причитаниями, что судьбу не изменишь! И вдруг мы узнали, что в нашей глуши, рядом с родной Долиной люди строят настоящую атомную электростанцию! Феи-мастерицы сразу решили устроить там пост. И тут я поняла — вот моё призвание. Я бросила всё. Днями и ночами учила ядерную физику, термодинамику, электрику, инженерное дело. Меня долго не брали, но я всё же добилась своего и стала оператором водяных насосов. Совершенствовала знания и умения каждый день. И наконец, возглавила работу на станции… — Аня хотела рассказать ещё, но на мерцающем пульте загорелся новый красный сигнал. — Похоже, моя гордость стала высокомерием. Пришло время за него ответить.

ᅟᅠ

— Прошу тебя!..

— Лети! Тебе тут делать нечего. У тебя большое будущее, Динь. Не губи его здесь. И прости, пожалуйста, что не поверила тебе раньше, — напоследок Аня кивнула Селесте, выражая признательность.

ᅟᅠ

Послышался зловещий гул. Квантовый помощник проанализировал шум и выдал фее из далёкого будущего несколько вариантов, что бы это могло быть. Она без лишних слов схватила Динь и помчалась прочь.

ᅟᅠ

Некоторое время умелица упиралась, но увидев стену кипящей воды, что неслась по воздуховоду, замахала крыльями и помчалась вперёд, крепко держа Селесту за руку. Как назло не попадалось ни одной решётки, через которую можно было выбраться из шахты.

— Дождались! — мрачно произнесла фея в скафандре, глядя вперёд. Спустя мгновение Динь тоже увидела, что спереди на них надвигается такой же поток кипящей воды, заражённой продуктами распада.

ᅟᅠ

— Помоги разобрать стену! — изобретательница кинулась простукивать металлическую шахту.

— Динь, постой…

— Найдём слабое место! Мы успеем, успеем! — мастерица колотила по железным стенкам.

— Да прекрати метаться!

— Заклёпки! Давай отдерём их! — умелица вцепилась в металлический гриб и попыталась выдернуть его. Море раскалённого радиоактивного пара приближалось.

— «Не успеем», промелькнула страшная мысль. Почувствовав жар, Динь в ужасе закрыла глаза — и в следующий миг её ослепил ярчайший свет.

ᅟᅠ

Холодная капля дождя привела мастерицу в чувства. Оторопело раскрыв глаза, она увидела заросли травы, знакомые дорожки, густые кроны деревьев, пригорок и свой домик на толстом корне. Первое путешествие в прошлое подошло к концу. Если бы не стоящая рядом фея в серебристом скафандре и оранжевая полоска индикатора радиации, Динь бы решила, что ей приснился кошмар. Селеста протянула ей руку, но мастерица уже поднялась сама. Не говоря ни слова, феи зашли в дом юной изобретательницы.

Пока хозяйка дома спала, гостья увлечённо смотрела обновлённую версию архива. К её разочарованию, катастрофу предотвратить не удалось. Да, последствия стали менее разрушительными — вместо двух больших взрывов прогремело несколько поменьше. Зона отчуждения уменьшилась на половину, а уцелевшие энергоблоки вместо пятнадцати лет проработали двадцать пять. Но в целом ничего не изменилось — новых реакторов чернобыльского типа больше никто не строил, а на старых стали спешно улучшать безопасность. А самое важное — развитие ядерной энергетики всё равно замедлилось. Квантовый помощник равнодушно сообщил, что прирост энергии к настоящему дню оказался совсем малым — не набрали и десятой части петаватт-часа.

ᅟᅠ

Наступил вечер.

— С пробуждением! — неуклюже поприветствовала Селеста.

— Это всё же не сон… — пробормотала мастерица, измученно протирая глаза.

— Увы, нет. В целом мы справились неплохо — катастрофа теперь не такая ужасная, девять процентов требуемой энергии набрали. Правда, понадобится слетать ещё раз.

Умелица обречённо повалилась на подушку и вяло спросила:

— И что ты придумала?

— Есть мысль. Вот почему меня отправили именно в твоё время? Может, в этом кроется подсказка? Я тут много всего почитала. И знаешь, что странно? В материалах твоего времени мне то и дело попадалась древняя единица измерения энергии.

— Какая? — без особого интереса спросила Динь, усаживаясь на кровать.

— Вы её называете «добром».

Мастерица непонимающе посмотрела на собеседницу.

— Если точно, это единица сэкономленной энергии, — пояснила Селеста, поставив на стол тарелку с горячей овощной запеканкой и чашку с лимонадом, — угощайся.

— Спасибо, — ответила земная фея, всё ещё толком не понимая, что происходит, — но разве добро — это просто что-то хорошее. При чём тут энергия?

— Да при всём, если так можно сказать, — улыбнулась Селеста, — вот, например, пока ты спала, я приготовила ужин. Или завтрак? Это как посмотреть. Мы можем точно измерить, сколько энергии в этой запеканке. Добавим к ней энергию, которая бы тебе потребовалась, чтобы приготовить её самой, и получим количество добра в джоулях.

— Не знаю, что-то в этом рассуждении не так, — Динь отщипнула вилкой кусочек блюда и осторожно попробовала. Запеканка вышла отличной. Кто бы мог подумать, что гостья из далёкого будущего умеет готовить? Хотя, с её-то электронным всезнайкой это нетрудно.

ᅟᅠ

— В рассуждении всё так, — твёрдо ответила Селеста, — в вашей вселенной всё сводится к энергии. Получаешь энергию — это добро. Теряешь — зло. Так вот я подумала! Может, если мы совершим в прошлом, как вы говорите, что-то очень-очень доброе, то и энергии за всё время накопится целый петаватт-час?

Мастерица ответила не сразу. По существу нечего возразить, но всё равно было неприятно.

— Неужели в будущем добро измеряют так же, как люди считают деньги? Это как-то… бездушно.

— Мы редко используем понятие «добро», — ответила пришелица, — наверное, потому что страдания, лишения и боль остались в прошлом. Я надеюсь, ты не против, если мы хотя бы попытаемся капельку улучшить твой мир, а заодно сэкономим энергию?

— Не против, — откликнулась умелица.

— Что ж, тогда доедай — и приступим! Без твоей помощи я вряд ли придумаю, какое самое большое доброе дело мы можем сделать.

ᅟᅠ

Всю ночь феи увлечённо изучали почти неисчерпаемый архив данных. Шутка ли — догадаться, какой подвиг со временем превратится в целый петаватт-час. Лишь под утро им пришла стоящая мысль. В этот раз искательницы приключений решили не спешить. Весь день они продумывали план и тщательно готовились. Наконец, после небольшого отдыха феи проверили снаряжение и в последний раз повторили план:

— Итак, мы приземлимся прямо на крышу судовой надстройки ровно в час дня по местному времени, — проговорила Динь, продевая крылья сквозь отверстия в зелёной шубке, которая не раз выручала её в Зимнем лесу.

— Координаты корабля записаны приблизительно. Так что не обещаю, что мы будем точно над судном. Готовься к тому, что придётся пролететь до двухсот метров, — Селеста надела рюкзак.

— Слушай, а нам точно нельзя побыть в прошлом хотя бы полчаса? — спросила Динь, проверяя плетёную сумку.

— Мы же перемещаемся в семидесятые годы двадцатого века. Чем дальше в прошлое, тем меньше времени мы там можем провести. Кстати, Динь, а почему ты решила, что именно этим людям стоит помочь?

— Шутишь? Они выступали за бережное отношение к природе и за мир — даже пытались остановить испытания ядерного оружия.

— И ты им веришь?

— Если студенты на последние деньги фрахтуют корабль, мчатся в Берингово море и заслоняют собой китов, я им верю, — уверенно ответила мастерица.

— Мой квантовый помощник считает, что это легкомысленный поступок, — пожала плечами Селеста, — но есть вероятность, что со временем те люди добьются своих целей. Ладно, давай попробуем.

Фея из будущего подошла к спутнице поближе — и на мгновение поляну озарил ярчайший свет.

ᅟᅠ

 **Часть 3  
** **Берингово море**

Юную фею сковал пронизывающий холод. Она помнила, что, скорее всего, окажется над океаном, поэтому, ещё не раскрыв глаза, изо всех сил замахала крыльями — благо пыльцы от прокола времени образовалось в избытке.

— Ого! — изумилась Селеста, — Динь, мы не над водой.

Мастерица хотела переспросить, где же их угораздило приземлиться, но не смогла вымолвить не слова и едва не отпустила спутницу, когда увидела помещение. Холодный свет люминесцентной лампы вырывал из темноты промёрзшие розово-серые клочья, висевшие на крюках. Для земных фей, никогда не евших мяса, зрелище являло собой омерзительное варварство. Прочитав подсказку, фея в скафандре поняла, что к чему.

ᅟᅠ

— Это морозильная камера в трюме. Нам повезло.

Умелица приземлилась на ледяной пол и, стараясь не смотреть на жуткого вида припасы, сердито спросила Селесту:

— Ты же сказала, что мы окажемся над кораблём?!

— Прости, — виновато оскалилась спутница, — похоже, данные о приливных течениях в этой точке планеты оказались… неточными.

— Неточными?! — взбесилась изобретательница, выдохнув большое облако белого пара. — Да из-за твоей ошибки мы могли под водой оказаться! Или, чего доброго, внутри переборки!

— Не хочу прерывать тебя, но ты быстро теряешь тепло. Температура в рефрижераторе — минус двадцать градусов, — тихо напомнила спутница — в отличие от Динь пар она почти не выдыхала.

Желания спорить у мастерицы не было.

ᅟᅠ

Она подлетела к рычагу, отпиравшему входную дверь, примотала к нему нитку и, привязав второй конец к железной трубе, взлетела вверх, потянув за середину троса. Небольшого выигрыша в силе хватило, чтобы открыть дверь. Хорошо, что моряки решили не ставить замок на морозильную камеру — на случай, если кто-нибудь из команды захлопнется внутри.

ᅟᅠ

Феи покинули внушающий ужас трюм, вылетели на палубу, а затем приземлились на макушку самой высокой мачты китобазы — корабля, который можно смело назвать плавающим рыбным заводом. Тут их ждала новая неприятная неожиданность.

— Селеста, от твоего архива толку нет! — пожаловалась Динь, указывая рукой на сопровождающие суда, — ты сказала, что нам надо справиться с одним китобойным судном, а их три!

— Два, — поправила спутница, — большой корабль, то есть китобаза не считается. Слушай, мы не застрахованы от ошибок людей, чьи материалы используем. Мой архив — это тебе не межпространственная информационная сеть. Да, будет труднее, но мы справимся, если разделимся. Пока наши сочувствующие студенты не приплыли, успеем вывести из строя гарпунные пушки на судах поддержки — всё как запланировали.

— Я тут думаю — если у тебя данные неточные, может, правы сторонники официальной версии, и корабль активистов правда протаранил кит?

— Маловероятно. Мы же читали, что киты просто так не нападают на суда. Так что китобои, так или иначе, приложили руку к гибели защитников природы — либо ранили кита, который их погубил, либо сами поразили их гарпуном с осколочной гранатой, а потом подчистили следы и придумали историю с китом.

— Вот негодяи… — поморщилась Динь.

— Тут не поспоришь, — развела руками Селеста и указала на корабли сопровождения, — давай сначала этим займёмся, а потом тем.

ᅟᅠ

Путешественницы перелетели на первое китобойное судно, которое казалось крошечным в сравнении с главным кораблём. Бросив взгляд на грозную гарпунную пушку, феи без труда прошмыгнули в трюм под носом у зевающих матросов, лениво проверявших такелаж. Из будущего крылатые храбрецы взяли с собой только инструменты. К счастью, на камбузе и в медпункте они нашли всё остальное.

— Действуем по третьей схеме, — сказала Динь, вставляя резиновую трубку в пузырёк с аммиаком, — сама закончишь?

— Без крыльев будет непросто, но справлюсь. Главное, вовремя возвращайся, иначе останешься в двадцатом веке.

— Ещё чего! — хмыкнула мастерица, расправляя крылья, — будь осторожна — не попадись на глаза людям. Увидимся!

ᅟᅠ

Шедшее параллельным курсом второе китобойное судно почти не отличалось от первого по виду. Умелица без труда прошмыгнула в трюм, но вскоре стало ясно, что план надо менять. Кок на камбузе жарил рыбу с чесноком. Запах можно и потерпеть, но едва ли человек даст ей безнаказанно летать повсюду в поисках нужных предметов. Отступать одарённая мастерица не собиралась — она пролетела дальше по коридору и проверила, не заперты ли каюты. В одной из них она раздобыла фотовспышку и банку мёда. Изобретательница знала, что пыльца быстро рассеется, поэтому старалась не мешкать. Ей, как фее-мастерице, очень не хотелось ломать оборудование, но на кону жизни людей, животных и, возможно, благополучие всей планеты. С горечью она залила мёд в двигатель корабля. Далее умелица вновь прилетела к китобойному орудию и соорудила первую ловушку.

ᅟᅠ

Селеста тем временем тоже занялась гарпунной пушкой на своём судне. Сначала, соблюдая предельную осторожность, она открыла тюбики с цианоакрилатом — мощным клеем, который застывал за минуту. Квантовый помощник подсказал фее из будущего, что, судя по испарениям, клей настоящий — без смягчающих веществ, которые стали добавлять в состав позже, чтобы неряшливые плотники легче отмывали руки и не приклеивались к заготовкам. Спустя минуту поворотные механизмы гарпунной пушки схватились намертво. Но фея в скафандре не любила полагаться на удачу — она вновь помчалась в трюм за другими припасами.

А у Динь дела шли не так хорошо. Она потратила много времени на мёд — и теперь торопливо расставляла бутылки с маслом и жиром на палубе. Неожиданно раздался оглушающий гудок. Мастерица непроизвольно схватилась за уши, нечаянно толкнула сосуд — и стеклянная ёмкость рухнула с крыши палубной надстройки прямо на железный пол, усеяв палубу осколками. От качки масляное пятно быстро растекалось по кораблю. Это было немного не то, что она задумала, но получилось неплохо — высыпавшие на палубу матросы поскользнулись и покатились по полу, изрыгая проклятья. Ясно, что масло их надолго не остановит, но сейчас важно выиграть время, чтобы подготовить всё остальное.

— Шевелитесь! Стая китов прямо по курсу! — раздалось из репродуктора.

ᅟᅠ

Сначала умелица разглядела тёмные пятна на волнах, а затем из воды показался исполинский хвост — даже на значительном расстоянии удалось заметить брызги от удара. Корабль ускорил ход. «Почему же мёд не кристаллизуется? — недоумевала умелица, — неужели в этом старом дизельном движке установлены топливные фильтры?» Тем временем справа по борту показался белоснежный корабль с зелёным знаком мира на парусе. Повинуясь попутному ветру, парусник скользил по волнам и вскоре поравнялся с кораблём китобоев. Динь не слышала, что кричат люди с парусного судна — наверняка они требовали прекратить варварскую охоту. А, промысловики, скорее всего, твердили о том, что действуют строго по закону. Но она отчётливо разглядела, как капитан китобойного судна вышел на палубу, решительно посмотрел в сторону защитников природы и провёл рукой по горлу.

ᅟᅠ

— Тролля с два! — стиснула зубы Динь. Да, она мастерица, но сейчас она была готова без сожаления сломать столько техники, сколько понадобится, ведь феи живут для того, чтобы сохранить хрупкое равновесие в природе. Она твёрдо решила, что не позволит китобоям дальше губить животных. Но как? Ничего не оставалось, кроме как признать, что план с мёдом провалился — двигатель вопреки задумке не собирался глохнуть (либо мёда не хватило, либо агрегат и впрямь был снабжён фильтрами). Тогда неунывающая умелица решила всеми правдами-неправдами сломать гарпунную пушку, да вот беда — охотник уже занял пост и открыл ящик с гарпунами и осколочными гранатами. Рискуя попасться на глаза китобоям, изобретательница заглянула в радиорубку. Наконец-то повезло! Радист отлучился. Влетев внутрь и заперев дверь изнутри, Динь придумала, как выиграть немного времени. Липкой лентой она примотала микрофон к корабельному громкоговорителю, переключила несколько тумблеров, надела припасённые наушники, блокирующие шум, и затем включи́ла громкую связь. В этот миг на корабле заревели все динамики. Акустическая обратная связь превратилась в оглушающую какофонию, которая усиливала саму себя. Через приоткрытое окно фея вылетела наружу. Она понимала, что хлипкая задвижка на двери не остановит людей надолго — надо думать дальше.

ᅟᅠ

Селеста в это время притаилась за кнехтами, металлическими тумбами, к которым крепятся тросы. Наблюдая, как ничего не подозревающий гарпунёр заряжает орудие, фея из далёкого будущего не испытывала никакого злорадства. Она прекрасно знала, что легче всего допустить ошибку, когда тебя обуревают сильные чувства. К счастью, Селесте помогал квантовый вычислитель, который не только выдавал полезные советы, но и, по желанию пользователя, гасил сильные эмоции. Лишь лёгкая ухмылка проскочила на её бледном лице, когда охотник попробовал нацелить пушку.

— Тысяча чертей! — прокряхтел китобой, тщетно пытаясь совладать с железным монстром. Расчёт феи из будущего оказался верным — клей схватился намертво, и человеку его не отодрать. Одному человеку! К гарпунёру подбежали другие охотники — и вместе люди сумели провернуть пушку. Клей по-прежнему мешал механизмам вращаться свободно, но теперь из истукана гарпунная пушка стала калекой. Фея в скафандре поняла, что китобои сумеют повернуть орудие и выстрелить с удовлетворительной точностью. Отметив тактический просчёт, Селеста перешла к запасному варианту. Она соединила заранее заготовленные проводки, и рядом с пушкой что-то угрожающе зашипело. Зря охотники повернули головы на звук — в этот миг сработал пороховой заряд из сигнальных ракетниц. Раздался хлопок — и моряки получили в лицо целое облако аммиака с атропином. Гарпунёры повалились на палубу, истошно кашляя и размазывая слёзы. Перед взором феи из будущего появился наиболее вероятный прогноз, с которым она охотно согласилась: от аммиака матросы отойдут минут через десять — как раз успеет подействовать атропин. Этот препарат используют глазные врачи, чтобы на время расширить зрачки пациента. Всё дело в побочном действии — атропин не даёт сфокусировать зрение и делает людей заторможенными. А значит, вялые полуслепые китобои поразят цель из повреждённой пушки лишь по чистой случайности. Решив, что задача выполнена, находчивая фея покинула нос корабля и, то и дело скрываясь от пробегавших мимо людей, стала медленно пробираться на крышу палубной надстройки, где она договорилась встретиться с Динь.

ᅟᅠ

К этому времени страшный рёв умолк на втором китобойном судне. Багровый от гнева радист выломал дверь и гневно ударил по кнопке, выключавшей звук. Что теперь? Динь притаилась на носу корабля, на верхушке фок-мачты. Наблюдая за стрелком, она думала, как лучше поступить. Времени хватило только на две ловушки, и одну из них фея не хотела пускать в ход. Пока мастерица лихорадочно пыталась придумать что-то ещё, гарпунёр зарядил орудие. Охотника не смущало, что люди с парусника спустили надувные лодки, и заслоняли собой беззащитных морских животных. Китобой привычно оценил расстояние до цели, силу ветра и подготовился выстрелить. Медлить нельзя — умелица спикировала на палубу и замкнула провода. охотник едва дотронулся курка, как привязанная к лееру фотовспышка ослепила его. От неожиданности матрос дёрнулся и выстрелил — гарпун пролетел мимо китов и ударился о воду. С ужасом глядя на море, фея думала, что сейчас прогремит взрыв, от которого защитники природы погибнут вместе с китом. Что ж, мастерица не знала, что охотники использовали особые боеприпасы, которые взрывались внутри несчастного животного, когда оно, пытаясь спастись бегством, натягивало трос до предела. Помянув недобрым словом кого-то из команды, моряк одним движением оторвал вспышку от крепления и со злости выбросил за борт. Затем он запустил лебёдку, чтобы вытянуть трос, а сам полез в ящик за новым снарядом.

ᅟᅠ

Сидя на верхушке мачты, Динь не решалась пускать в ход последнюю ловушку. Да, она хотела во что бы то ни стало остановить охоту, но отправить китобоев ко дну — это уж слишком. У земной феи не было всезнающего подсказчика, который бы оценил степень опасности, так что приходилось полагаться на старомодное чутьё. Гарпунёр перезарядил орудие, ещё раз проверил трос и взял на прицел синего кита. Мастерица вновь взглянула на стрелка, потом на кита, затем перевела взгляд на привязанные к мачте мешки. Пыльца рассеялась, а значит, из воздушных шариков они превратились в снаряды.

— Была не была! — изобретательница перерезала узел. Привязанные тросами мешки ринулись вниз, как маятники, оставляя за собой белую метель из струящейся муки. Один снаряд полетел к носу корабля, а другой — к центральной части. За пару мгновений до удара сработали запалы сигнальных фальшфейеров. Сначала Динь решила, что план провалился, но вдруг мука вспыхнула. Нос корабля целиком скрылся в растущем огненном шаре. Пламя взметнулось до верхушки мачты. Умелица еле успела укрыться от адского жара. Огненная стена быстро потухла, но судя по отчаянным крикам моряков, что-то пошло не так. Высунувшись из укрытия, изобретательница ужаснулась тому, что натворила — люди метались по охваченной пламенем палубе. Заранее расставленные бутылки лопнули, горящее масло растекалось по кораблю. В эту минуту Динь пожалела о содеянном — она не думала, что огонь будет таким сильным. Корабль ведь из железа — тут гореть нечему! И правда, нечему, если не считать ящики, снасти, припасы, изоляцию электропроводки и самих моряков.

ᅟᅠ

Мастерица уже стала думать о том, как помочь горе-китобоям, но она и не догадывалась, кто подоспеет на выручку раньше. К горящему кораблю почти вплотную подошли надувные лодки и парусник — словно защитники природы решили взять судно на абордаж. Так оно и случилось, с той лишь разницей, что студенты держали в руках не мушкеты и сабли, а огнетушители и одеяла. Запрыгнув на пылающую палубу, молодые активисты стали помогать промысловикам. Фея не верила своим глазам. Кто бы мог подумать, что люди способны на героический поступок! Не было сомнений — крылатые соплеменники ошибались, когда писали о людях, как о скверных и подлых созданиях.

ᅟᅠ

Команда китобоев удивилась не меньше — в эту минуту охотники были готовы отблагодарить храбрецов, и не просто так, ведь совместными усилиями люди потушили пожар. Некоторое время защитники природы и охотники смотрели друг на друга молча, ожидая, что будет дальше. Неловкое молчание прервал капитан китобойного судна. Морской волк вышел из рубки, выразительно посмотрел на активистов, затем приподнял фуражку в знак уважения и приветствия, а потом, взглянув на своих матросов, коротко приказал: «Схватить!»

Студенты и глазом моргнуть не успели, как хозяева китобойного корабля проворно связали их и уложили на палубу. Динь так и застыла на месте. Это не укладывалось в голове! Не бывает на свете такой чёрной неблагодарности! Нет, наверное, что-то она не так поняла. Надо подлететь поближе и послушать.

ᅟᅠ

— Немедленно отпустите их! — настойчиво кричала девушка в толстой оранжевой куртке, направив на китобоев кинокамеру. Как оказалось, крылатая мастерица зря испугалась, что случайно попадёт в кадр. Гарпунёр с обгорелым лицом шутить не собирался — он перепрыгнул на парусник, вмиг обезоружил студентку, вступившуюся за друзей, и вернулся обратно.

— А теперь слушайте все, что тут произошло, — осклабился капитан китобоев, — шайка экологических террористов сначала помешала легальной охоте, чем нанесла большой ущерб нашей компании, а потом попыталась сжечь наш корабль.

— Мы никому не хотим зла! Никому, даже таким злым людям, как вы! — обиженно возразил Пол Уотсон, предводитель группы.

— Конечно! Мы — само воплощение зла, — язвительно ответил капитан, — а вы подумали о том, что моряки и рабочие вкалывают на китобойных судах не потому, что ненавидят животных, а потому что просто хотят прокормить свои семьи? Лекарствами и косметикой пользуетесь? Некоторые изделия без даров моря не изготовить, — он усмехнулся, — дары! Да вы не представляете себе, какой это адский труд! Может, ещё эскимосам запретите охотиться на китов? Сами будете снабжать продовольствием и припасами северных поселенцев? Ничего, повзрослеете и поймёте, что мир не чёрно-белый.

— Мир — нет. А как насчёт ядерного оружия? Не удивляйтесь, капитан! Китовым жиром покрывают цилиндры, внутри которых двигаются две полусферы из урана. Без смазки эти проклятые заряды не разгонятся с достаточной скоростью и при взрыве погубят меньше людей и животных! Капитан, если вы видите в этом что-то белое, я могу лишь посочувствовать, — закончил активист.

— И я очень ценю ваше сочувствие! — ухмыльнулся морской волк, а потом обратился к радисту, — Оливер! Передай Канадской береговой охране, что на нас напали. А затем вызови китобазу — нужна помощь с ремонтом.

ᅟᅠ

— Варвары вероломные! Мы добьёмся правды! — не унимались молодые люди.

— Успехов вам! — хохотнул гарпунёр, выбрасывая засвеченную киноплёнку за борт, — какие будут распоряжения, сэр? — спросил он, небрежно кидая кинокамеру девушке на паруснике.

ᅟᅠ

— Ты ещё спрашиваешь? — рассердился капитан корабля, — Джош, тебе за что деньги платят? Живо к орудию — и только попробуй промахнуться! Думаю, этим юнцам будет интересно узнать о китобойном промысле из первых рук.

— Как прикажете, — вздохнул гарпунёр, направляясь к пушке. Он уже не надеялся, что из-за происшествия можно будет пропустить охоту и хорошенько выспаться.

— Нет! Не смейте! — вопили защитники природы, беспомощно лёжа на палубе.

ᅟᅠ

Динь едва сдерживалась. Она хотела наброситься на капитана со всей командой китобоев. Кто знает, каких глупостей она бы натворила, если бы её не отвлёк громкий хлопок. Что это, взрыв? Покрутив головой, мастерица заметила в небе след от сигнальной ракеты.

— Селеста! — только теперь она вспомнила о времени. «Только бы хватило пыльцы!» — беспокоилась мастерица, работая крыльями изо всех сил. Нерасторопной фее повезло — попутный ветер помог ей скорее добраться до второго китобойного судна. На миг показалось, что в лучах солнца блеснул серебристый костюм феи из далёкого будущего. Сколько осталось времени? Пять минут? Три? Ответом ей была ярчайшая искра, вспыхнувшая на крыше рубки. «Нет, это просто блик! — умелица не желала признать очевидное, — это солнце отразилось от чего-то блестящего, оптический обман или короткое замыкание…» Увы, страшная догадка подтвердилась. Спутницы нигде не было.

ᅟᅠ

Динь обессилено рухнула на металл. Теперь она одна. Без волшебной пыльцы, посреди ледяного моря в семидесятых годах двадцатого века.

— Не оставляй меня! — прорыдала она, чётко осознавая, что её никто не услышит и не поможет.

ᅟᅠ

— Осторожно! — раздался крик. Мастерица резко взглянула вверх и едва успела отскочить — путешественница рухнула в шаге от неё.

ᅟᅠ

— Селеста! — Динь бросилась к фее из будущего, — спасибо! Я знала — ты не бросишь меня!

— Да куда ж я денусь, — она улыбнулась и приобняла умелицу в ответ. Странный обычай прошлого, подумала она.

— Как тебе удалось? Ты потратила последнюю капсулу на меня?

— Не совсем, — Селеста бросила взгляд куда-то в сторону, — сейчас всё расскажу, но нам надо как можно скорее в трюм, — фея в скафандре проворно вскочила на ноги и потянула за собой Динь.

— Почему? Что случилось? — не поняла мастерица.

— Потом объясню. Поторопись, — спешила спутница. Феи спрыгнули на палубу, а затем незаметно прошмыгнули в трюм. Лишь когда они спрятались в кладовке с инструментами, Селеста решила, что опасность миновала.

ᅟᅠ

— Нас могли заметить? — взволнованно спросила изобретательница. Фея из будущего ответила не сразу. Подумав, она решила, что лучше сказать правду:

ᅟᅠ

— Я просто не хотела, чтобы ты увидела и услышала то, что сейчас будет происходить снаружи.

Мастерица присела на ручку молотка.

— Мы оплошали, — она опустила глаза.

— Да. И ты не представляешь, насколько, — Селеста присела рядом и взяла умелицу за руку. Вспыхнули фотографии, статьи, графики. — Вот, посмотри, — фея из далёкого будущего показала краткий обзор событий, которым предстояло произойти после того, как активисты остались в живых. Динь пробежалась по строчкам. Чем дальше она читала, тем сильнее теряла веру в людей.

— Нет, этого не может быть!

— Может, — возразила Селеста, — они переживут эту вылазку в море и со временем создадут организацию «Зелёный мир». Но вскоре за мир бороться перестанут. Чтобы остановить войну, нужно много сил и мужества. Да и о природе они будут заботиться больше на словах. Научная истина утонет в коррупции и политике. Главным для их организации станут деньги и хорошее шоу!

— Я не верю, что они сошли с ума! Как можно одновременно требовать уменьшить выбросы углекислого газа в атмосферу и ратовать за ветряные электростанции?

ᅟᅠ

— А что тут такого? — не сразу сообразила фея из будущего.

ᅟᅠ

— Да ветряки строят из алюминия! А производство алюминия требует огромных затрат энергии, я уж молчу о том, насколько оно грязное.

ᅟᅠ

— Это ещё ладно — ты дальше посмотри! — махнула рукой Селеста.

ᅟᅠ

— Так, требуют запретить ядерную энергетику, запретить пестициды, запретить… биотехнологии, включая генное модифицирование? Что за…

— Что видишь, — обречённо вздохнула фея из будущего.

— Да они своей антинаучной пропагандой обрекут на голод тысячи людей! — раскраснелась мастерица.

— Миллионы, — поправила спутница, — не хватает данных, чтобы высчитать точное число пострадавших.

— Не могу поверить, что всё будет именно так. Мы же хотели как лучше! А теперь… — она вскочила и гневно толкнула пустую консервную банку, — ничего не исправишь. Селеста, прости меня. Если бы я успела, у нас была бы ещё одна капсула.

— Так она у нас есть, — улыбнулась гостья из далёкого будущего, — когда я поняла, что ты опоздаешь, переставила время возврата. Так что мы прыгнем во времени ещё раз.

— Наверное, энергии мы собрали ещё меньше, чем в прошлый раз? — спросила Динь, чувствуя, что дела плохи.

— Не то слово. Пойми правильно, активисты, которых мы спасли, не злодеи. Они обычные люди, которые так же как мы хотели как лучше, а в итоге… принесут больше вреда, чем пользы, сами того не понимая. Количество энергии не увеличилось, а уменьшилось на восемь процентов — главным образом, из-за того, что «Зелёный мир» добьётся запрета атомных электростанций в некоторых странах. Что, кстати, скажется на экологии пагубно, потому что понадобится больше нефти и газа, чтобы восполнить нехватку.

— Безумие! — всплеснула руками мастерица, — это неправильно! Так не может быть, — злилась она.

Немного помолчав, Селеста оживилась:

— Слушай, а ты права!

— Не умеешь ты утешать, — угрюмо отозвалась умелица.

— Нет-нет, я не шучу! Динь, в безумии всё дело! Как же я сразу не догадалась! — фея из будущего хлопнула себя по лбу. — Есть только одна сила в Мироздании, которая может не просто добыть энергию, но и обратить вспять саму энтропию.

— И это не добро? — невесело спросила изобретательница.

— Нет, не добро. Не любовь, не дружба, не надежда и не вера.

— А что же тогда?

ᅟᅠ

— Разум. Совершенное средство решения любых задач. Все прочие понятия разом теряют смысл, если некому о них подумать.

— И что, ты предлагаешь отправиться к учёным и вдохновить их на подвиги? — Динь всё ещё не понимала, что к чему.

— Слишком простое решение для такой головоломки. Меня же не просто так отправили в твоё время и не просто так ограничили в средствах. Это подсказка! В прошлом, ну, в смысле, в будущем относительно нашей текущей точки, должно быть какое-то ключевое событие, которое нам под силу изменить. Причём на всё у нас будет… — она скосила взгляд в сторону, смотря на расчёты, — двадцать минут.

— Не разгуляешься.

— Иначе не вернёмся в исходную точку.

— Тогда давай найдём это событие и сделаем мир чуточку лучше, — приободрилась Динь, — знаешь, я подумала — в чём-то ты права. Недаром у нас говорят — благими намерениями вымощена дорога в ад. Так что в этот раз давай всё продумаем как можно лучше.

ᅟᅠ

Феи погрузились в океан информации. Истории людей, открытия, расследования, происшествия, другие судьбоносные события проносились мимо них сверкающим калейдоскопом. Лишь к вечеру следующего дня Динь приметила среди бесчисленных катастроф одну, которая показалась ей особенно трагической и в высшей степени несправедливой. Изучив подробнее обстоятельства, феи единодушно решили, что если и есть в прошлом событие, которое стоит изменить, то это оно. Друзьям хотелось как можно скорее покинуть ненавистное судно, но они знали, что в этот раз права на ошибку нет. Поэтому мастерица продолжала собирать припасы, делала из подручных средств инструменты и через силу грызла сушёные яблоки и чеснок (другой еды, кроме мяса, на корабле не было). А Селеста в это время изучала, как устроены самолёты начала двадцать первого века.

ᅟᅠ

Время неумолимо истекало. Взглянув на индикатор запасов энергии, фея из будущего в последний раз проверила пояс с инструментами и твёрдо произнесла:

— Пора. Динь, я бы не хотела подвергать…

Мастерица ответила, зная заранее, что Селеста скажет.

— И не думай! Это я надоумила тебя помочь экологическим активистам. Я простодушно поверила, что мы принесём только добро, но теперь вижу — мир куда сложнее. Неприятно признавать, но в этом капитан прав.

— Ещё не поздно…

— Не поздно признавать ошибки и не поздно их исправлять, — изобретательница бережно убрала сложенное письмо в сумку, — знаю — если в этот раз оплошаем, неизбежно погибнем. Признаюсь, мне страшно, но я не отступлю. Если есть хоть малейшая надежда предотвратить ва́йсенскую катастрофу, я сделаю всё, что в моих силах. Такой несправедливости нет места в моём мире!

— Динь, что бы ни случилось, я хочу поблагодарить тебя. И… — фея из будущего не сразу нашла нужные слова, — я очень рада за твоих друзей. Им несказанно…

ᅟᅠ

— Порадуемся вместе через двадцать минут, когда вернёмся в Долину, — улыбнулась мастерица. Селеста улыбнулась ей в ответ, и через пару мгновений феи навсегда покинули китобойное судно, исчезнув в лучистом свете…

ᅟᅠ

 **Часть 4  
** **Небо над Германией**

В кромешной темноте что-то больно ударило юную изобретательницу. На мгновение она увидела яркие искры. Несмолкающий шум заполнил всё вокруг. Сквозь туман она заметила огонёк, а после почувствовала, как Селеста трясёт её за плечи.

ᅟᅠ

— Динь, очнись! Я займусь электроникой, а ты — механикой! Спешим! — голос феи из будущего звучал отчётливо, несмотря на неумолкающий гул. Гул? Мастерица стала приходить в себя. Конечно же! Они прыгнули в начало двадцать первого века, и сейчас находятся в техническом отсеке самолёта, который летит над Германией навстречу неминуемой гибели. Любая катастрофа ужасна, но эта — особенно горька и несправедлива, ведь в ней погибли московские школьники, которые летели в Валенсию на каникулы. Вот что они получили за выдающиеся успехи в учёбе.

ᅟᅠ

И если ничего не предпринять, до катастрофы остаётся… чуть меньше одиннадцати минут! Туман в голове вмиг рассеялся. Умелица зажгла фонарик, расправила крылья, вспорхнула и осмотрелась. Рядом с наглухо задраенным люком она нашла выключатель. Щелчок — и в техническом отсеке зажёгся свет. Жгуты разноцветных проводов бесконечными лианами устилали всё вокруг. Повсюду шли трубы, шланги, тросы, а на металлических креплениях, похожих на этажерки, стояли батареи чёрных металлических коробок с электроприборами.

ᅟᅠ

Развинтив один из них, фея из далёкого будущего наконец-то почувствовала себя в родной стихии. Квантовый помощник без труда перехватывал радиопереговоры пилотов и сверял стоящие рядом приборы со схемами и техническими руководствами, но подключиться по беспроводной связи к бортовому компьютеру он не мог. «Ту-154М», безусловно, отличался от первых образцов конца шестидесятых годов — обновляли его много раз, но всё равно электронике отводилась лишь вспомогательная роль, а значит, даже если взломать все компьютеры, перехватить управление никак не получится. Но Селеста и не собиралась брать управление на себя, ведь самая уязвимая часть любой системы — человек. Всё, что нужно, — это заставить людей думать, что самолёт отклонился от курса. Вот почему она решила обмануть навигационную систему. Фея в серебристом скафандре поиграла пальцами в воздухе и прикоснулась к плате. Квантовый компьютер вмиг подключился к системе и играючи взломал её — теперь Селеста могла менять программу, как угодно. Она знала, что на борту два приёмника спутниковой навигации, поэтому сделала так, чтобы через полминуты первый модуль сделал вид, что самолёт отклонился от маршрута. Оставив первый прибор, Селеста в несколько прыжков оказалась на соседней полке, и быстро развинтила блок со вторым приёмником. Они располагались на расстоянии не просто так — если на борту случится пожар или прорвёт трубу, которая зальёт часть электрооборудования, всё равно останутся резервные системы, которые спасут положение. Хитрая фея успела вовремя — оба навигационных модуля одновременно показали, что самолёт отклонился от курса к северу. Бортовой компьютер дал команду автопилоту, и машина стала медленно поворачивать влево.

ᅟᅠ

Второй пилот вскоре заметил отклонение и не мешкая сверился с навигационными приборами. Как будто всё верно — оба показывают одно и то же. Но опытный командир заподозрил неладное. Сверившись с данными наземных радиомаяков и инерциальной системы навигации, Алексей Громов отдал команду автопилоту, не обращать внимания на систему глобального позиционирования, а положение определять только по наземным радиомаякам.

— Игрушка это ваша джи-пи-эс, — обронил он.

ᅟᅠ

— Да брось, Лёш, — по-дружески улыбнулся штурман, знавший командира не один десяток лет, — за этим будущее. Самолёт с её помощью вслепую посадить можно.

— Когда заработает как надо, тогда и будем доверять, — весомо заметил командир, — а я не хочу опоздать из-за непроверенной системы. Сам знаешь, у нас рейс особый. А ну-ка, Максим, прими управление, а я отмечу в бортовом журнале, как с помощью этой штуки мы летаем вслепую.

ᅟᅠ

— Как скажете, Алексей Романович… — отозвался второй пилот, — то есть, управление взял! — доложил он по правилам.

Тем временем Динь протягивала тонкий стальной трос через систему блоков из стальных труб, чтобы увести самолёт от беды самым простым и надёжным способом — насильно отклонить механизмы рулевых колонок. Наконец, привязав трос к самой толстой трубе, что была поблизости, мастерица получила достаточный выигрыш в силе, чтобы сдвинуть штурвалы.

— Дайте мне точку опоры, и я изменю будущее! — изобретательница потянула трос на себя. Мало-помалу плетёная стальная нить натягивалась сильнее и сильнее, превращаясь в струну. Вскоре пилоты почувствовали, что рулевые колонки дёрнулись. Поначалу лётчики не придали этому особого значения, но последовал новый рывок, ещё и ещё. И, в конце концов, штурвал отклонился вперёд — на доли градуса, но теперь экипаж не сомневался, что происходит что-то скверное.

— Наверное, сбой автопилота, — тревожно предположил второй пилот, — отключаю канал управления тангажем, — он щёлкнул переключателем, — нет, не помогло! Включаю ручной режим!

— Максим! — одёрнул его командир корабля, но второй пилот продолжал метаться.

ᅟᅠ

— Всё равно отклоняется! Может, сбой триммирования руля высоты? Перехожу на аварийную систему!

— Не кричи — детей в салоне разбудишь! — осадил он второго пилота и спокойно обратился к штурману. — А ну-ка, помоги мне.

Внимательно слушая переговоры, Селеста догадалась, что задумали люди.

— Динь! Берегись! — крикнула она, но слова потонули в гуле двигателей и насосов. Фея из будущего бросила электронный блок и кинулась к земной фее, которая продолжала вытягивать трос. Руль высоты тем временем уже отклонился достаточно, чтобы опустить нос самолёта. Повинуясь законам аэродинамики, машина стала снижаться.

ᅟᅠ

— Тут всё гораздо проще, — улыбнулся командир корабля и вместе со штурманом навалился на штурвал всем телом. Селеста еле успела оттолкнуть Динь в сторону, прежде чем петля стального троса сжалась от богатырского рывка в тугой узел. Штурвал дёрнулся ещё раз — и тонкая стальная нить вытянулась, расплелась и порвалась.

Проверяя автопилот и систему триммирования, опытный лётчик по-отечески сказал юному коллеге:

— Что, Максим, мало каши ел? — бортинженер со штурманом негромко хохотнули, — механизмы иногда заедает. Не в первый раз.

ᅟᅠ

— Скорее бы уже пересесть на А320, — выдохнул второй пилот, — там всё управляется электроникой — никаких хлопот.

— Тебе бы только кнопки тыкать, — поморщился Алексей Громов, — ты пойми, я не против всей этой новой электроники, но какой же ты лётчик, если не умеешь пилотировать вручную и не чувствуешь машину? Сначала научись… — на панели управления вспыхнула лампочка, раздался короткий писк, — погоди, сейчас диспетчеру отвечу и продолжим.

— Би-ти-си 2937, работайте с пунктом «Эрвальд-Контроль», 129 запятая 35. Хорошего полёта! — доложил мюнхенский диспетчер по-английски.

— Би-ти-си 2937. Вас понял, Мюнхен, — ответил командир тоже по-английски, — работаю с пунктом «Эрвальд-Контроль», 129 запятая 35. Всего доброго!

В это время на диспетчерский пункт в небольшом городе Эрвальде, что находится на границе Австрии и Германии заступила на пост ночная смена. Поскольку вечером работы мало, руководство компании «Скайгард» считало, что одного-двух диспетчеров вполне достаточно. Так было и в этот раз — напарник отлучился, оставив коллегу на посту одного.

— Би-ти-си 2937, добрый вечер! — принял вызов диспетчер Штефан Нойман, — на связи «Эрвальд-Контроль». Занимайте эшелон 10700.

— Би-ти-си 2937. Вас понял, «Эрвальд-Контроль». Занимаю 10700, — ответил Алексей Громов.

ᅟᅠ

Поступил новый вызов. Теперь Штефану приходилось метаться от одного экрана к другому. «Закон подлости, — подумал он, отвечая самолёту компании «Аэролойд», — что же они не могут напрямую связаться с аэропортом Фридрихсхафена! Нет, надо за руку вести!» Ещё один борт вышел на связь.

— «Аэролойд», ждите! — передал Штефан, бросаясь к первому экрану.

— Ди-эйч-экс 611. Разрешите набрать 10700 для экономии топлива.

Одновременно поступил ещё один вызов — самолёт «Тайских авиалиний» направлялся в Мюнхен. Штефан схватил наушники и протараторил:

— Ди-эйч-экс 611. «Эрвальд-контроль». Разрешаю.

Не дослушав подтверждение, диспетчер вновь помчался к другому пульту. В суете Штефан не обратил внимания, что теперь и грузовой «Боинг-757», и «Ту-154М» со школьниками на борту летят на одной высоте перпендикулярно друг другу. Впрочем, их разделяло приличное расстояние, а значит, опасности пока нет.

ᅟᅠ

О том, что «пока нет» в эту минуту знали лишь феи из будущего.

ᅟᅠ

— Ну что, цела? — Селеста помогла Динь подняться, — всё, хватит на сегодня тросов — помоги мне разобраться с топливной системой.

— Экипаж опытный — ты их не обманешь, — возразила изобретательница, — лучше давай займёмся гидравликой. Перехватим на время управление рулём высоты — и дело сделано.

ᅟᅠ

— Да неужели? — сдвинула брови фея из будущего — квантовый помощник еле успевал её успокаивать, — в этом самолёте не одна гидросистема, а три! Конструкторы позаботились о безопасности. С тремя сладить не успеем! А бортинженера сейчас перепугаем до полусмерти. Когда скажу, перекусывай проводку к порционерам.

— Если настаиваешь, хорошо! Но потом не говори, что я не предупреждала, — сквозь зубы проговорила умелица.

ᅟᅠ

На австрийский диспетчерский пункт прибыли техники.

— Господин Нойман, — обратился один из них к диспетчеру, — мы сейчас будем проверять основной радар…

— Дайте секунду! — перебил их Штефан, — азимут 230, удаление 100.

— И ещё нам надо отключи́ть телефоны. Минут на десять — не больше.

— Делайте, что надо, только быстрее, — отмахнулся диспетчер, — не видите — утопаю в работе!

ᅟᅠ

Техник решил не тратить время на болтовню, а поскорее приступить к проверке. Он не упомянул о том, что экран радара теперь будет обновляться с бо́льшей задержкой и перестанет работать система, предупреждающая о возможных столкновениях.

План Селесты был прост — заставить людей поверить, что топливный бак дал течь. Ясно же — любой здравомыслящий пилот быстро пойдёт на снижение и посадит самолёт в ближайшем аэропорту. С помощью подсказок квантового помощника она без труда нашла электронный блок, отвечающий за топливную систему. Фея из далёкого будущего развинтила его, дотронулась до платы — и на пульте управления в кабине пилотов погас сигнал работы топливных насосов. Впрочем, на бортинженера это не произвело никакого впечатления — человек прекрасно слышал, что топливо качается. Отказал индикатор? Обычное дело. Но для Селесты это была только разминка. Дальше она вмешалась в показания топливомеров. Цифры стремительно побежали вниз и вскоре остановились на нуле. Как ни в чём не бывало бортинженер сверился с записями, считал показания расходомеров (они показывают, как быстро убывает топливо) и, сделав очередную пометку в бортовом журнале, спокойно доложил командиру о неисправности — человек ни на секунду не поверил, что бак повреждён. Новый сигнал тревоги загорелся на его пульте — отказало управление насосами. «Вот сейчас-то люди объявят сигнал бедствия и постараются посадить самолёт как можно скорее!» — думала Селеста, глядя, как Динь перекусывает провода. Как бы не так! Бортинженер перешёл на ручное управление и открыл кран резервной перекачки топлива. Теперь человеку предстояло внимательно следить за расходом горючего, и, оперируя резервной системой, вручную поддерживать определённое количество топлива в расходном баке, считая на бумаге значения. Это неудобно, но до конца полёта можно потерпеть. Конструкторы сочли такую поломку допустимой. Как Селеста ни старались, она так и не сумела обмануть бортинженера.

ᅟᅠ

— Да что же мне — настоящую течь устроить! — стиснула зубы фея из будущего. Даже квантовый помощник не сумел подавить такое сильное негодование. От крайних мер её удержала земная фея — она как раз вернулась в носовой технический отсек.

— Летим скорее! Мне одной не сладить с вентилями гидравлики, — попросила Динь.

— Да оставь ты свою гидравлику! Помоги вырубить топливные насосы, — кто бы знал, что Селеста так не любила проигрывать.

— Не глупи! Даже если успеем за пять минут, топлива в расходном баке останется на полчаса! Ты пору́чишься, что пилоты сразу пойдут на снижение? На высоте сопротивление воздуха меньше, и расход горючего меньше.

— С гидравликой за пять минут мы подавно не справимся! — Селеста сжала пальцы в кулаки.

— И что ты предлагаешь?

ᅟᅠ

Пока феи спорили, на экране диспетчера в Штарнберге загорелся сигнал тревоги.

— «Пересекающийся борт! Опасность!» — настойчиво повторял компьютер, подсвечивая красным маркером точки на радаре.

Диспетчер схватил телефонную трубку и попытался связаться со своим коллегой в Эрвальде, который в эту минуту едва справлялся с неожиданно нахлынувшим потоком самолётов. Но как назло линия не работала. И надо же было техникам «Скайгарда» именно сейчас проверять работу телефонной связи и радаров! Понимая, что дозвониться не выйдет, штарнбергский диспетчер решил связаться с экипажем «Аэрофлота» и предупредить их об опасности. Но в последний миг он вспомнил, что международные правила запрещают выходить на связь с пилотами, если их ведёт другой диспетчерский пункт. И в этом есть определённый смысл — ведь если пилоты получат сразу несколько противоречивых команд, как определить, какую надлежит исполнить? Диспетчер не решился нарушить правило. Он ещё несколько раз пробовал дозвониться до австрийского коллеги, но так и остался бессильным наблюдателем.

ᅟᅠ

Феям хватило двух минут, чтобы подстроить новую неисправность.

— Динь, ты знаешь, насколько это опасно? — с негодованием спросила Селеста, подсоединяя кабель к батарее питания.

— Знаю, но назад дороги нет! — ответила мастерица.

ᅟᅠ

Через секунду в техническом отсеке раздался грохот, а в кабине пилотов замигало целых два тревожных сигнала. Первый предупреждал о самолёте, который летит пересекающимся курсом, а другой — о том, что прорвало клапан системы водоснабжения, и воздух из самолёта вместе с водой утекает за борт. Пока второй пилот безуспешно пытался связаться с диспетчером, его старшие коллеги легко справились с разгерметизацией. Дело в том, что самолёт в отличие от подводной лодки не герметизируется полностью — во время полёта воздух попадает в двигатели, сжимается, а затем подаётся в систему, которая поддерживает привычное для людей давление. Бортинженер просто-напросто прикрыл клапан, через который воздух выходит из самолёта, усилил подачу воздуха из двигателей в систему кондиционирования, а пилоты восполнили потерю большей тягой. Опасность миновала, только теперь в техническом отсеке из-за образовавшейся дыры завывал сквозняк — неприятный для человека, но весьма опасный для крохотных фей.

ᅟᅠ

— Я же говорила, что не сработает! — злилась Селеста, медленно отползая в носовой отсек. Приходилось крепко держаться за металлические трубы, чтобы не вылететь вместе с воздухом за борт. Динь хмуро следовала за ней. Перелезая на соседний блок, фея в серебристом скафандре схватилась за пластмассовую ручку, которая вдруг провернулась. Селеста не удержала равновесие и соскользнула с трубы, с ужасом понимая, что сейчас вылетит из самолёта. Квантовый помощник невозмутимо подсказал, что с вероятностью двадцать процентов её засосёт в двигатель. Компьютер из будущего не учёл одного — Динь успела схватить спутницу за руку. Через пару мгновений Селеста вновь ухватилась за железную трубу. Всё бы хорошо, но от резкого движения с плеча мастерицы соскочила сумка (что поделать — из-за крыльев земные феи не могли носить рюкзаки). Зелёную котомку подхватил ветер, вскоре она скрылась в чёрной дыре. Потеря оказалась весьма досадной — в сумке лежало письмо, которое умелица хотела оставить людям, если получится предотвратить катастрофу. Феи потратили ещё полминуты на то, чтобы пробраться в носовой технический отсек, где ветер чувствовался не так сильно и не заглушал речь.

— Динь, спасибо, что выручила, но боюсь, больше мы ничего не сделаем.

— Что ты хочешь сказать? — мастерица не верила своим ушам.

ᅟᅠ

Белый индикатор сближения замигал жёлтым. Компьютер предупредил пилотов:

— Опасность столкновения! Опасность столкновения!

Командир корабля попытался вновь вызвать диспетчера:

— Би-ти-си 2937. Сработал ТКАС. — Ответа не было. — Би-ти-си 2937. Вызываю «Эрвальд-Контроль»! Сработала система предупреждения столкновений! Приём!

ᅟᅠ

Лишь теперь диспетчер в Эрвальде обратил внимание на то, что два самолёта летят на одной высоте. Штефан ненадолго оставил докучливый «Аэролоид», схватил другие наушники и протараторил:

— Би-ти-си 2937. Пересекающийся борт на два часа. Снижайтесь 9700!

— Но компьютер показывает, что он слева от нас! — вмешался второй пилот.

— Би-ти-си 2937. Подтверждаю, «Эрвальд-Контроль». Снижаемся 9700! — проговорил командир корабля, отдавая штурвал от себя.

В эту минуту в кабине грузового «Боинга» тоже сработала система предупреждения столкновений. Компьютер сразу предложил решение:

— Снижайтесь! Снижайтесь!

Пилоты знали, что в таком случае надо немедленно выполнить указание автоматики. И авторы программы не просто так написали об этом в руководстве. Системы ТКАС автоматически определяют, какому самолёту следует набрать высоту, а какому снизиться. По замыслу авиаинженеров система поможет экипажам избежать недопонимания и убережёт от роковой ошибки.

— Ди-эйч-экс 611. «Эрвальд-контроль». Снижаемся по команде ТКАС!

Но Штефан их не слышал — в этот миг он передавал сообщение на той же частоте экипажу «Аэрофлота»:

— Ускорьте снижение! Быстрее! Эшелон 9700!

И тут вмешался компьютер «Ту-154»:

— Набирайте высоту! Набирайте высоту! — посоветовала машина.

— Алексей Романович! ТКАС говорит, вверх! — осмелел второй пилот.

— Диспетчер приказал снижаться! — строго возразил командир.

— Да, но компьютерная система…

— Одна электронная система уже подвела нас сегодня! — отрезал Громов.

— Набирайте высоту, — размеренно проговорил компьютер.

— Би-ти-си 2937! Снижайтесь сейчас же! — взволнованно велел Штефан.

— Я верю людям, а не железкам! — крикнул Алексей Громов, наклоняя штурвал сильнее. Второй пилот хотел было заметить, что диспетчер тоже может ошибаться, и что он тоже полагается на технику, но не решился перечить командиру.

Феи почувствовали, что самолёт устремился вниз.

— Если выпрыгнем, выживем с вероятностью два процента! — Селеста указала на хвостовой отсек.

— Мы никуда не побежим! — рассвирепела мастерица.

— Вероятность выжить после столкновения — ноль целых…

— Проложи кратчайший путь! — перебила она.

— Куда? — опешила фея в скафандре и спустя мгновение сама поняла, на что надеется земная фея, — хорошо. Слушай...

ᅟᅠ

В кабине «Боинга» жёлтый сигнал сменился красным.

— Опасность столкновения! Снижайтесь быстрее! Быстрее! — повторял компьютер.

Пилоты отклоняли рули настолько, насколько было возможно, но система по-прежнему предупреждала об опасности.

ᅟᅠ

— Столкновение неминуемо! Вверх! Вверх! — тщетно голосил электронный помощник в «Ту-154».

В следующий миг пилоты обомлели. После всех неурядиц командир Громов ожидал чего угодно, но только не того, что из пространства за педалями управления, что ведёт в технический отсек, вылетит существо, похожее на миловидную круглолицую девушку с крыльями. Но годы тренировок научили командира — что бы ни случилось, надо сохранять управление самолётом и обеспечить безопасность. Громов лишь на пару мгновений ослабил хватку штурвала, а потом вновь увеличил снижение. Динь знала, что люди не понимают фей, и кричать бесполезно — она метнулась к индикатору опасного сближения и постучала по экрану, что было сил. В голове командира мелькали самые разные мысли — что он спит или сошёл с ума, либо самолёты столкнулись, и теперь он попал в сказочное царство. К действительности его возвращали только усвоенные навыки — в сознании по-прежнему ярче всех горели мысли об управлении и безопасности. Видя, что человек не понимает, мастерица подлетела прямо к носу командира. Она несколько раз указала рукой на иллюминатор по левому борту, а потом жестами показала, как два самолёта снижаются навстречу неминуемой гибели. Напоследок юная фея посмотрела пилоту в глаза, вложив во взгляд всю искренность, желание помочь и просьбу поверить ей.

ᅟᅠ

Вспышка от сигнальных огней «Боинга» обагрила салон. В самолёте раздались детские крики.

ᅟᅠ

Тем временем экипаж «Аэролоида» сумел связаться с аэропортом.

— Эф-эн-би 918. Спасибо, «Эрвальд-Контроль»! Связь восстановилась! Работаю с пунктом «Фридрихсхафен-Подход».

— Эф-эн-би 918, вас понял. Мягкой посадки! — откликнулся Штефан и переместился к другому экрану. — Би-ти-си 2937, «Эрвальд-Контроль». Следуйте 9700.

Ответа не было. Диспетчер повторил:

— Би-ти-си 2937, вызывает «Эрвальд-Контроль»! — Штефан почувствовал, как по телу пробежал мороз. Побелевший диспетчер увидел, как на радаре две точки слились в одну. Индикация высоты совпадала.

— Нет. Нет! Не может быть! — у него задрожали руки, — только не это! Нет!

Услышав нечеловеческий вопль, в помещение ворвался второй диспетчер. Едва он увидел коллегу, понял, что случилась большая беда. Штефан сидел на полу, трясся, глядел в пустоту широко раскрытыми немигающими глазами и тихо стонал. Со стороны это могло показаться жестоким, но первым делом Юрген бросился к пульту управления — что бы ни случилось, а пост нельзя оставлять без внимания.

— Прости, приятель. Я сейчас, — сказал он бледному еле живому коллеге, надевая наушники. — Всем бортам! Ждите! «Эрвальд-Контроль» выйдет на связь через минуту, — напарник вызвал помощь по телефону и хотел помочь товарищу подняться, но поступил ещё один вызов. Диспетчер решил, что надо ответить.

— Ди-эйч-экс 611. «Эрвальд-контроль». Мы следовали указаниям ТКАС и чуть не столкнулись с самолётом!

Услышав эти слова, Штефан вскочил, отобрал наушники у Юргена и, заикаясь, произнёс:

— Вы целы? Что с би-ти-си два девять…

— Я вам только что сказал, «Эрвальд-Контроль» — пронеслись в нескольких метрах над нами! На вызов не отвечают. Сэр, простите за нарушение авиационной фразеологии, но что, чёрт возьми, произошло?! Требуем объяснений!

ᅟᅠ

Едва ли в эту минуту был на Земле кто-то счастливее Штефана Ноймана. Пусть ему предстоят долгие и неприятные разговоры с руководством компании и экспертами по безопасности. Да, на него наверняка попытаются свалить вину за сегодняшнее происшествие. Но все эти неприятности меркли в сравнении с той бедой, что могла приключиться. И сейчас больше всего на свете ему хотелось узнать, что заставило пилотов «Ту-154» в последние мгновения замедлить снижение и разминуться с «Боингом».

Пассажиры и экипаж столпились в носовой части самолёта. Всем хотелось хоть одним глазком взглянуть на живую фею. Ни взрослые, ни дети до конца не верили в происходящее. Динь подлетела поближе к учительнице, которая сопровождала школьников, и показала знаками, что хочет что-то написать.

— Ох, эти каникулы мы запомним на всю жизнь, — прошептала преподавательница, доставая из сумочки шариковую ручку, — ребята, у кого-нибудь есть бумага?

— У меня! У меня! — зашумели дети.

Сероглазая девочка с двумя каштановыми косичками оказалась шустрее всех — она раскрыла на откидном столике альбом с рисунками. Крылатая мастерица поблагодарила её лёгким поклоном. Любопытно, что между профессионально нарисованным яблоком и набросками пейзажей с натуры попадались физические и математические формулы, украшенные узорами из сердечек. Умелица приземлилась на страницу и стала старательно писать новое письмо.

— Это фея из сказки, говорю тебе! — шептались школьники. — Нет же! Она с другой планеты! Да что ты — с Земли она! А вот и нет! А вот и да!

ᅟᅠ

Оставалось совсем немного времени, пока Селеста не вмешается. Поэтому письмо пришлось изрядно сократить. Динь успела написать только самое важное: «Эти строки я посвящаю талантливым школьникам, которые своим усердием и любовью к учёбе заслужили куда большую награду, чем каникулы в Испании. Ребята, не верьте тем, кто скажет, что сегодня ночью вы спаслись благодаря чуду. Вас спасло мастерство и мужество пилотов — они вовремя заметили ошибку, которая едва не привела к страшной беде. Никто не знает, будет ли счастливый случай и впредь на вашей стороне. Цените жизнь, цените свой разум и талант, что проявился столь рано. Трудитесь, познавайте мир и постарайтесь сделать его чуточку лучше».

Динь хотела написать ещё — рассказать о несправедливости в мире, о том, как важны одарённые учёные и деятели искусств, но она почувствовала, что силы её оставляют. Не было и речи о том, чтобы написать о Селесте, и о том, как ей нужна помощь. Раскрыв крылья, на которых сверкали последние искорки волшебной пыльцы, мастерица помчалась к спутнице. Последние метры до кабины пилотов она пролетела в полусне. Едва не ударившись о штурвал, она еле влетела в отверстие, которое вело в технический отсек. На спящих пилотов умелица уже не обратила внимания.

Фея в серебристом скафандре бережно уложила Динь на мягкую салфетку и восстановила работу системы, которая автоматически поддерживала комфортное для людей давление воздуха. Немало же Селесте пришлось потрудиться, чтобы обмануть все датчики и не дать сработать дублирующим и резервным системам. Дело сделано — через несколько минут давление воздуха вновь повысится, и когда люди проснутся, то решат, что фея им просто приснилась. Путешественница из будущего потратила последние минуты в прошлом на то, чтобы починить хотя бы часть того, что они с Динь успели испортить.

На этом последнее путешествие в прошлое подошло к концу.

ᅟᅠ

 **Часть пятая  
** **Петаватт-час**

Воздушная волна мигом привела Динь в чувства. Лихорадочно оглядевшись, мастерица облегчённо выдохнула, когда увидела родной домик на пригорке. Даже моросящий дождь теперь не казался противным. Умелица помогла Селесте подняться и с нетерпением спросила:

— Ну как, мы победили?

Фея из будущего ничего не ответила. Сделав несколько неуверенных шагов, она рухнула на сырую землю.

— Селеста! — испуганно вскрикнула Динь, подбегая к фее в серебристом костюме. Мастерица перевернула её на спину, но что дальше? Как ей помочь? Вдруг рядом возникла полупрозрачная фигура, точь-в-точь похожая на неподвижно лежащую фею. Теперь-то умелица знала, что это не призрак, а голограмма, которая строится у неё в воображении, пока она держит Селесту за руку.

— Энергия почти на нуле. Чтобы продержаться чуть дольше, я отключи́ла всё, что могла, — сказала призрачная фея.

— Что с тобой? — Динь чуть не вскрикнула от испуга.

— Что? — не поняла полупрозрачная спутница.

— Вот, — мастерица показала рукой.

— Прости, я не вижу тебя. Только слышу.

— У тебя грудь дёргается, словно воздуха не хватает.

— Дыхательный рефлекс, — пояснила фея из будущего, — хоть во мне почти нет органики, но некоторые атавизмы порой проявляются. Тело ощущает, что энергия скоро закончится.

— Неужели мы… — произнесла Динь с неподдельным страхом, — опять оплошали?!

— Давай узнаем, — ответила Селеста, раскрыв калейдоскоп из статей, фотографий и видео. Белые пунктирные линии связывали события, которые произошли после последнего путешествия. И в самом деле, школьники вняли словам земной феи и за прошедшие годы добились немалых успехов в разных областях: кто-то стал изобретательным инженером, кто-то одарённым информатиком, кто-то незаурядным биологом, кто-то талантливым художником, чьи работы вдохновили на подвиги других людей. Понадобились бы месяцы, чтобы изучить все достижения ребят. Сейчас для краткости всё сводилось к одной величине — энергии. И впереди всего блестела диаграмма с числом девяносто девять и большим количеством девяток после запятой.

— Это как понять? — Динь насчитала семь штук.

— Не хватает примерно трёх с половиной гигаджоулей, — с досадой сказала полупрозрачная фигура.

— Нет, так нельзя! — мастерица не могла подобрать слова от возмущения, — мы правильно решили головоломку! Это просто погрешность! Неужели судьи — бездушные формалисты?

Призрачная фея ничего не ответила. Она бессильно упала на землю, сжалась в комок и закрыла ладонями глаза. Динь продолжала листать данные — утешить Селесту можно только надеждой на спасение. Квантовый помощник оказался столь любезен, что выдал наиболее вероятное событие, которое в самое ближайшее время могло исправить положение. Мастерица отбросила в сторону статьи с фотографиями и нажала на крутящийся треугольник, который тотчас развернулся в окно. Загорелся заголовок «Прямая трансляция» и появилось видеоизображение со звуком.

— Селеста! Не думай сдаваться! Ещё есть надежда! — воскликнула Динь. Фея из будущего приоткрыла глаза и увидела на экране рыжеволосого молодого человека в галстуке и очках.

— Добрый вечер! С Вами Дерек Грин. Я нахожусь в Центре экспериментальной энергетики, где через минуту начнётся уникальный эксперимент, который — мы надеемся — поможет человечеству шагнуть в будущее. Рядом со мной — научный руководитель Александра Керес, — журналист закончил вступление и обратился к сияющей радостью молодой женщине, — доктор Керес, пожалуйста, расскажите зрителям о том, что сейчас произойдёт?

— Здравствуйте, Дерек! Можно просто Александра. А произойдёт сейчас то, к чему мы готовились долгие годы. Под нами, в глубокой шахте — вот, посмотрите на экраны, — построена вакуумная камера. Вокруг неё в сверхмощном магнитном поле находится генератор гамма-излучения, который…

— Селеста! Смотри! — позвала Динь.

— Да вижу, — вздохнула Селеста, — но даже если всё получится, мы получим на три порядка меньше энергии, чем надо.

— Это мы ещё посмотрим! — упрямо возразила умелица.

ᅟᅠ

— …Вот так в общих чертах работает наш первый вакуумный реактор, — сверкнула серыми глазами Александра. Журналист всё ещё не верил, что эта красавица — научный руководитель. Стереотипы об учёных плотно засели в сознании молодого человека.

— Спасибо, но я и, наверное, многие зрители не понимают, как можно получить энергию из пустоты?

— Нет-нет, что вы! Вакуум — это никакая не пустота. Каждое мгновение в пространстве появляется и исчезает целый океан элементарных частиц. До сих пор мы не знали, как прикоснуться к ним напрямую. Но если моя гипотеза верна, сегодня мы положим начало квантовой энергетике.

ᅟᅠ

— А если нет? — попытался поймать её корреспондент.

— Значит, попробуем в следующий раз, — не моргнув глазом ответила она, — когда лучше поймём, как устроен микромир нашей вселенной.

— И как вы оцениваете вероятность благополучного исхода?

— Один к двум десятитысячным, — с прежней улыбкой ответила Александра и, заметив, что журналист сделал вид, что не расслышал, добавила: — Да-да, не удивляйтесь. И это довольно хорошо для первого эксперимента. А на маленькое число свысока не смотрите. Полагаю, зрители знают, что много лет назад я с примерно такой же вероятностью избежала верной гибели. Помните, два самолёта чуть не столкнулись над Вайсенским озером?

ᅟᅠ

— С моей стороны было бы бестактно упомянуть об этом, — корреспондент поправил галстук.

— Вскоре после этого случая я впервые задумалась о том, что антигравитация — это не такая уж и фантастика. Просто нужно найти некое вещество, которое смогло бы отклонить притяжение. С тех пор я целиком погрузилась в физику элементарных частиц. До сих пор храню альбом, в котором…

— Это она! — воскликнула Динь, — ну, конечно же!

— Кто? — бесцветным голосом спросила прозрачная фея.

— Та самая девочка, в её альбоме я написала письмо пять минут назад… в смысле, много лет назад.

— Рада за тебя, — вздохнула Селеста.

— У неё получится. Вот увидишь!

ᅟᅠ

— Удивительная история! — с притворным восторгом воскликнул журналист, — итак, когда же мы перейдём к эксперименту?

— Через пять секунд, — ответила Александра, — смотрите на экраны.

Оператор взял пульт управления крупным планом. Казалось, что главный монитор выключен, но на самом деле он показывал то, что находится внутри камеры.

— Только бы получилось! Только бы получилось! — шёпотом приговаривала Динь. Селеста лишь печально улыбнулась — фея из будущего не верила в чудеса.

— И… запуск! — воскликнула доктор Керес.

Внезапно все экраны показали одну и ту же картинку: синий фон, а на нём надпись «Нет сигнала». Одновременно раздалась серия глухих ударов, словно проснулся вулкан.

ᅟᅠ

— Очевидно, что-то пошло не так… — встревожился журналист, — доктор, мы в опасности?

Александра ответила лишь после того, как внимательно выслушала своих коллег, сообщивших ей по телефону, что произошло.

— Ну, вам, Дерек, сейчас будет, чем заняться, — произнесла она воодушевлённым голосом, — будете брать интервью и пожарных и техников, которые помогут разгрести завалы.

— Завалы? — перепугался репортёр.

— Не волнуйтесь, мы предусмотрели и такой исход эксперимента. Людей в шахте не было. Но, похоже, что весь подземный испытательный комплекс уничтожен. Правда, есть надежда, что это не просто отказ оборудования, а выброс антивещества. И если это так, авария пойдёт нам на пользу и в следующий раз нам повезёт больше. И да, будущее, в котором мы перестанем заботиться об энергии, настанет позже.

ᅟᅠ

Динь не верила своим глазам. Нет, так не может быть! Это неправильно! Несправедливо!

— Спасибо за всё, — уже не сдерживая слёзы, произнесла Селеста. И хотя фея из будущего не могла плакать, в воображении она рыдала, как земная фея. Мастерица почувствовала, что рука Селесты становится прохладнее. Висящие в воздухе воображаемые окна гасли одно за другим. Лишь окно с трансляцией и индикатор собранной энергии ещё тускло горели в воздухе.

— Держись, прошу! Смотри, цифры бегут вверх! Не сдавайся, — умелица не могла подобрать нужных слов.

— Вспоминай меня, — прошептала таящая фигура, — и не повторяй моих ошибок. Я не хочу, чтобы с тобой…

ᅟᅠ

Голос умолк. Потухли диаграммы. Видео растворилось. Лишь тихий шелест дождя нарушал тягостную тишину. Тихо всхлипывая, Динь хотела на прощание обнять фею из будущего, но не успела — она внезапно исчезла в яркой вспышке. В эту минуту мастерица впервые в жизни ощутила горечь утраты. Никогда прежде она не теряла друзей. В тайне она бесхитростно надеялась, что никогда не почувствует этой боли. Если бы не холод, умелица так и просидела бы весь день на лугу, плача и со скорбью вспоминая Селесту. Динь через силу поднялась, взглянула в мрачное серое небо и понуро побрела к домику. Вдруг на полпути она услышала уже знакомый хлопок и на мгновение увидела свою тень на входной двери, словно у неё за спиной сработала фотовспышка. Мастерица резко обернулась в надежде вновь увидеть фею из будущего, но на земле она увидела лишь маленький золотистый шар. Бережно подняв его, она вновь ощутила гул, и вдруг перед ней возникла полупрозрачная фигура Селесты.

ᅟᅠ

— Привет, Динь! — улыбнулась призрачная гостья, — прости, это всего-навсего запись, но поверь, это я. Представляешь, опыт в подземной лаборатории прошёл успешно! Александра сумела проколоть вакуум и породить сгусток антивещества, только он оказался не внутри камеры, а снаружи. Судьи засчитали этот взрыв за выброс энергии, и теперь я свободна! Прости, но после всего, что произошло, у меня хватило средств только на то, чтобы отправить тебе эту запись, но если бы я этого не сделала, наверное, сошла бы с ума. Я скучаю по тебе, Динь. Увы, не знаю, когда в следующий раз отправлюсь в прошлое. Но я обещаю, что однажды мы вновь встретимся, и я отблагодарю тебя за всё — за помощь, за ценный опыт, а главное, за твою доброту и дружбу. Мне очень жаль, но правила требуют, чтобы эта запись исчезла после того, как ты её посмотришь. Но, кажется, я знаю, как немного приободрить тебя и жителей Долины фей. Удачи тебе, Динь! И до встречи в будущем!

ᅟᅠ

Ласково улыбнувшись, Селеста растаяла в воздухе. Вдруг золотистый шар взмыл в воздух. Сначала медленно, а потом с нарастающей скоростью он взлетел высоко в небо. Коснувшись облаков, шар разлетелся миллионами светящихся осколков, похожих на фейерверк, вслед за которыми облака расступились, открывая путь тёплому солнечному свету. Преломляясь в тающих каплях дождя, он заиграл яркими радугами над сказочным островом. На несколько дней сезон дождей уступил место тёплой погоде. Последней каплей, которая упала на землю, стала крошечная слезинка юной феи-мастерицы. И лишь благодаря разуму и дружбе это была слезинка радости.

― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ―ᅟᅠ

 **Прежде чем я, как обычно, подведу итоги, хочу задать читателям важный вопрос. Хотите узнать о том, как пишутся научно-популярные рассказы? Как я собираю сведения, работаю с источниками, как придумываю идеи, как исправляю ошибки, как безжалостно удаляю страницы, если вижу, что история становится скучной. Если да, пишите, потому что такая статья по сложности сопоставима с новым выпуском.**

― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ―ᅟᅠᅟᅠ

ᅟᅠ

Когда этот рассказ только появился в интернете, ядерная энергия была самым мощным источником энергии, подвластному человеку. Не удивляйтесь, но «РБМК» (Реактор большой мощности канальный) до сих пор работают на Курской, Смоленской и Ленинградской АЭС. Но не спешите собирать вещи и уезжать как можно дальше. Чернобыльская катастрофа нас многому научила — и теперь даже если операторы нарочно попытаются устроить взрыв, умная станция не допустит такого.

ᅟᅠ

К сожалению, пока химики не умеют просто и дёшево синтезировать любые вещества, поэтому люди ещё будут какое-то время охотиться на китов — вопреки усилиям всех международных организаций. Только научный прорыв в химической промышленности поможет раз и навсегда покончить с промыслом. И правда, зачем снаряжать экспедицию, если все вещества можно получить, залив реактивы в бак синтезатора и нажав пару кнопок?

Мне очень жаль, друзья, но в нашей вселенной не нашлось феи, которая бы спасла детей. Первого июля две тысячи второго года над Боденским озером, вблизи города Ӱберлинген два самолёта столкнулись в небе. О том, как произошла трагедия и что случилось дальше, читайте в интернете. С тех пор всем пилотам строго настрого велят всегда слушаться электронного помощника, если два самолёта окажутся в опасной близости.

ᅟᅠ

Человеческий разум, безусловно, далёк от совершенства. Но всё равно это величайший дар, которым нам с вами посчастливилось обладать. И каждой мыслью мы прикасаемся к маленькому волшебству действительности.


End file.
